A Series of Very Unfortunate Events
by WinterCarnaval
Summary: 6 human teens are kidnapped and tortured by 3 sadistic vampires. Nothing to do with the movie "A Series of Unfortunate Events" Canon pairings. Rated M for language and graphic scenes. Somewhat OOC
1. The Hike

**Ok so here's the deal. I'm a new author, and I want reviews. So, please please please review. I'll be your best friend? And also I don't have a beta so I'm doing the best I can. And my chapters are short. I have no patience for long chapters.**

**The Hike**

"Don't hurt him! You can't do this, stop-," the tortured cry came from my lips. It was Edward. He was being hurt.

"Honey, are you alright?"

It's okay, I'm in my room. I realized this as I came cashing back down into reality. He's safe. It was just a vision. Although I didn't know where it took place, nor did I know the time, it still felt incredibly real. I was so relieved to find that it wasn't. Yet. But it would be.

"I'm okay, I think. Just a bad vision."

Immediately, he began to question me. "When did it take place, and where? Who was in it? What was happening? Can you tell me these things?"

"I don't understand any of it except that you were there with someone else. You were thrashing about in pain. I don't know when it's going to happen. This is so frustrating!"

"Don't worry about it, honey. Let's go do something to take your mind of it. Are you up for a nice long hike?"

"Sounds good."

About ten minutes later we were packed up with our gear and ready to go. We took the Volvo to the trail. When we got there, it was beginning to get dark but we didn't care. Hiking in the dark was so much more fun. No one would be around to bother us. We could do whatever we wanted.

After a good hour of hiking, Edward said, "Alice, you look so beautiful in the moonlight."

I looked at him and smiled. "Why, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I was grinning now.

He closed the short distance between our bodies with a kiss. We were soon interrupted by a cracking noise. I didn't mind the interruption though. This didn't feel right. Kissing Edward wasn't something I ever dreamed of doing. I just liked him as a person.

Again there was a cracking noise. It sounded like a tree being ripped from the ground. It made me clamp my hands over my ears.

"What the hell is that?" I asked him when it had subsided.

"Alice, get behind me. I think someone's coming our way."

I didn't have time to move, however, because the person who was causing all the noise came into view and I was frozen in place.

"Hey, do you mind giving me a hand? My friend is stuck in a tree and I can't get him out by myself." Well shit, that man was huge. He was kind of scary, that's how big he was.

Edwards's body eased when he saw that the man meant us no harm. He had just been trying to get his friend out of a tree. But who gets stuck in a tree in the first place? I covered up my giggles with a cough. The whole thing was ridiculous.

"Sure, we'll help. Lead us to him," Edward said, not wanting to be unkind.

Moments later we were standing under a gigantic maple tree. It truly was magnificent. I could only see the shape of the man that was stuck up there. I think I'll call him Tarzan, at least until I find out what his real name is. Again I had to disguise a giggle. I looked at Edward and the mystery man beside me and said, "So gentlemen, how do you plan on saving that person up there?"

As I said those words I was brought under by another vision. This one was closer to real time, I could feel it. A man jumped on Edward. I was being held back. Then, it went forward in time. There was a giant room. It was so white and pristine. I didn't know where it was.

As I snapped back to reality, I could see that the man was looking at me funny. Edward had concern in his eyes. I looked at him in panic. I begged him with my eyes to just leave them and let us go home. But, being Edward, he didn't want to be unkind. He couldn't be unkind, even to people we didn't know. I wished he could read my mind. I wanted him to know that these strangers could mean us harm.

Seconds later, rough hands were around my neck, and a huge man was straddling Edward's chest. Tarzan had Edward firmly pinned down under him. Edward's struggles went unnoticed by the buff Tarzan.

"Well, now…Looks like we have you exactly where we want you. You're coming with us."

And with that, he sedated us both with large and painful needles. I tried to fight it but I felt my body going numb. I looked over with the little strength that I had left to see if Edward was alright. He looked to be in the same state that I was in. Soon the fuzziness clouded my brain and completely took me under.


	2. Gathered

**A/N: I forgot to mention in my other chapter two things.**

**1. This story goes out to one of my favourite FF authors who died recently. I didn't know her, nor have I spoken to her before, but I enjoyed her stories immensely, and she really inspired me to start writing, even if she didn't know it. So this is for Daddy's Little Cannibal who died May 8th. Check out her stories. She was truly amazing and I want to make sure that her legacy continues.**

**2. I own nothing. I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I have no ties to the wonderful Twilight series.**

**Ok and you all know the drill... Reviews = Love. I only got two for the last chappy, but my stats say that 32 people read the first chapter so far. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING! **

**And please excuse the fact that I still don't have a beta...**

**~End of hella long A/N~**

_**Gathered**_

_**APOV**_

I woke up to find myself and Edward chained to a wall. We weren't the only ones in this prison. There were four other people. Two girls and two guys. Some of then had not yet slept off the sedative, but I found myself staring directly into the ice blue eyes of one of the men here with me. He looked a little drowsy. I decided that if I was going to be imprisoned with him, I might as well learn his name.

"I'm Alice." God, I sounded weak. That is so un-Alice.

"My name's Jasper. Do you, by any chance, know where we are?"

"Not a clue. Do you know anyone here?"

"Yeah, my twin sister is right beside me. Her name's Rosalie."

After this exchange, we became silent. The others were starting to wake up. I didn't want to scare them. There is the blonde Rosalie to the left of her brother. There was this huge man who was all muscles. He was even bigger then our captor. His curly brown hair fell in his eyes while he was passed out. The girl beside him was average height, I guessed. She had the most beautiful wavy brown hair I'd ever seen, and chocolate coloured eyes you could lose yourself in. Then there was Edward, my best friend, beside me. We were all chained to the walls of this dark and damp prison. Our arms were raised above our heads rather painfully so we couldn't sit.

Then we heard the voice of a man coming from an intercom. "Welcome everyone! I'm glad you could make it to the weeks' festivities. I hope you all enjoy what I have planned. I know I will. See you soon."

Shit, what could this mean? It sounded like torture. I didn't like the way he said 'festivities' at all. But why are there so many of us here? And he said "week". Could it mean that he is only keeping us for the week, or that we won't survive it?

"Are you ok Alice? You don't look so good," Edward asked, concerned. I noticed that he looked a lot more alert then I was.

"Well, what do you think? We're here as prisoners, chained to the wall with God knows who, and God knows what'll happen to us. So yeah, I'm great thanks." My voice was dripping sarcasm. I'm wasn't helping the situation at all, but I was just so miserable and scared, I didn't give a flying fuck.

"What the hell are we going to do?" the burly man asked.

As he finished his sentence, I was taken by another vision. It was almost an exact repeat of what I saw earlier, of the white room, except this time, I was in it along with Jasper.

"What's going to happen to us?" Miss Chocolate Eyes said.

"He's going to take us to the white room." I said, not really answering any of the questions, just inspiring more.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, which I kind of am, if you think about it. I'm a human plagued by visions. Random visions that I have no control over, and that change frequently, depending on which path of the future any given person is on. Only Edward and my parents know about my problem. I told Edward because he is my best friend. I love him so much, and it saddens me that he is here. It was my fault; I should have just locked him up in his room until I saw that his future was fine, but no, we had to go hiking at twilight to clear my head. Ugh, I'm the reason we're here. Now I feel like shit. Well, if shit could feel guilt, then that would more accurately describe what I was feeling.

That's when someone started crying and sobbing loudly. I cringed into my raised arms.

"Shut up Bella, you're scaring the little one," said the burly man to Miss Chocolate Eyes. I guessed that he was talking about me. Great, we had a smart mouth in here with us.

"Emmett, shut the hell up! We're all going to die. We're going to be mercilessly tortured. That's the only possibility. I think I have the right to scream a little."

"Dear cousin, why must you be so pessimistic? I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Because it's all my fault that we're here! I'm the one who called you. I just wanted to have a good time at a bar, and party for once. I wanted to hit on some guys and forget about shit. I just wanted to not be me. This is what I get for wanting to have a little fun," Bella said to only her cousin.

I guessed that they were taken at that bar, like Edward and I were taken in the woods. I found myself wondering how the twins were taken.

I could sympathize with poor Bella. She felt responsible for the kidnapping of her cousin. I felt responsible for Edward's. I should have done so many things differently, and we wouldn't have to find ourselves in the white room. I'm sure she was feeling the same.

It was suddenly very quiet in our prison. We were all looking at each other, and looking for answers. I would have loved to provide some of those answers with my vision, but I was just making it more difficult. I was making more questions than answers. Everyone was probably thinking the same as I was. What the hell is going to go on when we're in the white room?

And that moment, a hazy green gas filled the room. Everyone tried to hold their breath but after only a few minutes we were all gasping for air. We all became limp again in our chains. My last thought was of the white room.


	3. The Beginning

**A/N**

**I own nothing.**

**Lots of POV jumping, so try to keep up. It wont always be like this, don't worry. But it's necessary for the story. Forgive me? There's some Mike bashing in here to make up for it. And don't tell me you don't enjoy some good Mike bashing, cause that would be a lie.**

**Still no beta. Hopefully this will be the last beta-less chappy.**

**Shout out to my bff's Cynthia and Ellen, who are also my personal cheerleaders and previewers and idea generators, ect... I love you both.**

**Another shout out to Emmett.l0ver, my FF cheerleader. You amaze me!**

**~End A/N~**

_**The Beginning**_

_**BPOV**_

I was stuck in a new prison with just the man with the shining emerald eyes. I had yet to learn his name. The whole time he was quiet, and we just sat wallowing in self pity. It took all of my will to not yell and scream and thrash around in my new chains like I desperately wanted to. And when I was finished thinking of myself, I started to think of Emmett. I wondered where he was and who he was with. I wished that I could be with him instead of this somewhat frightening man in front of me, but it wasn't up to me anymore.

Finally the silence was broken. "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. My name's Bella, by the way."

"I'm Edward."

_**EMPOV**_

Oh my God, I hope Bella's alright. I was supposed to entertain her tonight. Distract her from the fact that her boyfriend broke up with her for being too boring. Though I wondered how those words could've even been taken seriously when it was said by someone as bland and drab as Mike Newton. What Bella saw in him in the first place was beyond me. But whatever, it's her life and not my problem. It had really surprised me this afternoon when she called me and asked me to bring her to the hottest club I knew of. And I agreed to take her. She was stuck in a rut and she needed my help. Besides I was almost famous for my partying habits. I figured I could lend her a hand and teach her a few things about being the life of a party.

So I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, because I was the dickhead that suggested we go to the hottest nightclub, Eclipse, and I was an even bigger douchebag when I set her up with someone. The same person who dragged us to this godforsaken place. He had asked us both if we could step outside to talk in a quieter place. I thought nothing of it at the time. I know better now. Needless to say, my partying days at Eclipse are over.

It was only then that I looked around and took in my new surroundings. I already knew that I hadn't been put in this room with Bella, but I still wanted to know who I was with. And I almost smiled when I saw the person beside me.

It was the hot blonde chick. The one who looked like a freaking supermodel. In any other situation I would have been all over that, but not now. I just wanted to get out of here, even if that meant missing out on getting laid by possibly the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. And, being me, I almost asked for her number so that if we did get out of here, I would get laid anyways. _Sigh. _I almost always thought with my dick.

_**JPOV **_

Holy hell. How did I get myself into this mess? What did I do to deserve this? What did Rose do? The other captives might be sinners, and deserving of this punishment, but we sure weren't. Please, God. Let me find a way to save myself and my sister. I would do anything to get out of here.

I was never one to sit back and watch things unfold so I decided to come up with solutions for my current predicament. There appeared to be no door. The room was completely white except for the cameras in each corner. Great. Just freaking lovely. They're watching us at all times. As if this whole thing couldn't get any worse.

I was only accompanied by the tiny lady I had spoken to before. Though beautiful, she looked frail and helpless. It made me realize that Rose would be accompanied by one of the guys from the other prison. I shuddered at that thought. This couldn't be good. I didn't even want to imagine the things they would make us do. I just prayed silently the whole time, begging the Lord to let us all live through another week.

_**APOV**_

Fuck. My vision came true. I'm stuck here in the stupid white room with that guy, Jasper. I started to search my mind frantically so that I could see the outcome of this new development, but I just couldn't see anything. I felt blind. Then a pair of smooth hands shook me gently back to reality.

"Miss, are you alright? I was talking to you and you spaced out for a bit there…"

I was almost too startled to answer. His eyes were distracting me "Yes I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to know if you were going to help me find a way out of here… or not?"

"Yeah, I'll help you." I gathered all of my own calm so that I could begin searching for any type of escape. At my easy answer, he visibly relaxed, which just made me feel even calmer. I had never met anyone who had that affect on me. It was weird.

We searched every nook and cranny, every corner, and even behind those god damned cameras. We found nothing. Nothing to indicate how we came to be in this room.

_**RPOV**_

I was in deep shit, I could tell already. I was in my pajamas, with haystack hair, and no makeup on, next to the hottest guy. Ever. Like, hands down. When I looked at him I completely forgot that I was a prisoner. I forgot that I was in danger. He made me feel safe. And that's a strange thing because I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, can take care of myself. I am independent. I don't rely on men to take care of me. Especially after what happened with my ex-boyfriend, Royce. I've come to realize that men only hurt. They don't protect.

Is it obvious that I was abused? After that whole ordeal with him, I got into some self defense classes and took it upon myself to become independent. I haven't dated since that day a year ago when I had had enough of Royce's constant pummeling. Not that I really wanted to date again anyways.

But now, looking at this man, while thinking about how I felt safe instead of afraid, it gave me hope that I _could_ date again. That maybe not all men would hurt me. Maybe there were some good men out there who would use their strength not to hurt, but to help.

God, listen to me. Not five minutes with this man, and already I was thinking about dating him. I nearly snorted out loud at myself.

I then started to think back on my self defense classes. I wanted to remember how to incapacitate an attacker, just in case the captors ever showed their faces. They wouldn't get near me. I wouldn't let them touch me. I was sure as hell not going to let them hurt me like Royce did.

A few minutes later the buzz of the intercom sounded, and I groaned. This could not be good, I was sure.

"Let the fun begin," was all the deep voice said.


	4. Fun with Emmett

**I own nothing. Thank you to taylorcullenforever, my awesome beta who made this chapter 100X better.**

**Reviews = Love**

_**Fun with Emmett**_

_**EMPOV**_

"Fuck, this can't be good."

"Shut up, he's still speaking," Hot Girl replied in a dark tone, while twirling her long blonde hair.

And the voice continued. It came from an intercom somewhere in the ceiling. The man's voice was gruff, making me think he was not one to mess with. My eyes traveled up to stare at the point where the sound came from. "So we're going to start off with something easy today. Nothing too big since we must save the best for last. We already have a big finale planned for you all. I can't wait! But first we must deal with you individually."

Fuck. He's going to divide and conquer. Smart bastard.

The hot girl across the room looked at me with horror stricken eyes. She must have been thinking along the same line as I was.

"So, my friends and I have been watching you for a long time now. Every single one of you. We know things about you that not even your best friend would know. We know your names, your family members, your darkest secrets, and everything from your pasts. We even know which ones out of you are nose pickers. Not to point fingers or anything but Emmett, that's an extremely gross habit."

"Hey! I -" I tried to defend myself but was cut off.

"Don't deny it Emmett. You know you're a nose picker. Just admit it."

"You can actually hear me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"I can hear all of you, and you all can hear me. Everything you say, I can hear. Everything you do, I can see. So you better watch yourselves… Well, moving along. We're starting with you Emmett. I thought it was only appropriate to begin with the nose picker. It's only part of the reason for your punishment today. The other reason is that you seemed to have had too much fun before we took you in. And there's nothing wrong with fun, I'll be the first to admit. But you were taking drugs, and drinking excessively. That is unacceptable and it's time you learned your lesson. So here's how this is going to work. One of my friends will be coming into your room shortly. You will listen to their instructions. If you do not cooperate, we will not hesitate to kill the one you love here."

"NO! Not Bella!" I shouted. At that point I knew I would do anything, just so he wouldn't hurt her. It would be all on me if they killed her. And then if I got out and she was dead, her dad would kill me anyways.

"Yes, 'Bella'. It wouldn't be as much fun if I were to kill you for not cooperating. It just makes this so much more entertaining. And don't forget, I will not have mercy on her. None of your begging will help her if you do not cooperate. And I will not make it quick."

About ten minutes later a dark skinned man with glowing red eyes was in the middle of our room. I had no idea how he got there, but he suddenly just appeared. Hot Girl was sitting in the corner making herself scarce. I tried to tough it out as much as I could, because I was by no means a sissy, but all I wanted to do was get in the fetal position, shut my eyes, and hope for the best possible outcome. I needed to look tough, though. Maybe this guy wouldn't fuck with me if I looked scary.

"Well, hello Emmett. I'm not going to hurt you…much. Just a needle… Or two… Or more. You're a tough guy. You can take it, right?" I assumed that this man was not the same as the one from the intercom. Their voices sounded nothing alike.

"What the hell are you getting at, motherfucker?" I spat, glaring at him with daggers in my eyes.

"Watch your language, Emmett. I don't appreciate being called names. I'll let it slide this time, but consider this your first and only warning. Next time you use language like that, I will do something much worse than what I am about to do."

"And what is it you are about to do, exactly?" Fuck why are there going to be needles? That shit hurts like hell. I would know.

"Well, since you enjoyed using drugs so much before, we thought we would let you use them again, 'cause we're so nice. Only this time, you won't know what drug it is, and I get to decide how much you take, got that? And I sure as hell won't go easy on you."

I briefly went over my options. I could certainly snap this mans neck off if I tried. But there were at least two more of them. The man from the intercom, this guy, and some other person. It wouldn't help anyone at all. It would probably only get Bella killed. If all six of us had been together it could have worked, but they were smarter then that. They divided and conquered. It was because of this that I decided to just go through with the stupid punishment. I would cooperate. I could tell that these people didn't want to kill us…yet. But they had plans to; that much I could tell.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're cooperative! It just makes this so much easier on the both of us."

And with that the dark skinned man standing in the middle of my room reached into his jeans pocket to produce several little vials of drugs, along with a syringe. I shivered slightly, while I heard a little but soft groan from Hot Girl. I gave her a glare that clearly meant, _shut up. I'll live_.

She nodded her head at me, and I looked back at the man.

"Hold out your arm for me. Dr. Laurent will take care of you now."

I did what he asked with an internal sigh. I might as well look macho while I'm getting drugged up with God knows what.

The syringe pierced my skin, which hurt like a son of a bitch. This Dr. Laurent guy injected the whole contents of the first vial into my muscular arm. It had an immediate effect on me. I became so drowsy I could hardly stand. I couldn't think anymore; everything was hazy. My concentration was shot to hell. I was probably swaying like a drunkard.

Laurent waved his hand in front of my face and said something I didn't catch. I was too mesmerized by the trail of colour his skin left in the air in front of me. Whoa, air is so not supposed to have colour. He spoke again. It was clearer this time. "Ready for round two?"

"Sure," I said as best as I could. Even that one little word was incredibly slurred.

He injected another vials' worth of drugs into my other arm, with the same syringe. I hardly noticed the effect at first, but it hit me like a ton of bricks only minutes later. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. My mind felt like mush. I couldn't speak. I couldn't see. I couldn't think. It was like my body shut down and stopped working.

My legs stopped working as well, and I tumbled to the floor, a useless heap of limbs. Hot Girl started sobbing a little in her corner. And I could hear Laurent shuffling over to me. Probably holding that fucking syringe.

I could feel the little prick of the needle as he stuck me again. With round three of the needles I blacked out completely.

_**RPOV**_

Oh my God! Emmett's just lying there on the floor. His legs are tangled together in a jumble, while his body looks completely limp. After a few seconds, he stopped moving completely, his arms splayed out on the ground. This couldn't be good. I have to help him somehow—someway. I just wish I knew what the drugs were.

"Fear not, beautiful. It's just a coma-inducing drug. He'll be out for quite a while. Days, even."

A coma! What the fuck is this guys' problem? My lips parted to let out another loud, strangled sob. My nose was starting to run while my eyes burned with the flood of salt water that was coming out of my eyes. I couldn't help myself. This was too much for me to handle.

"Did it hurt him? Is he in pain?" It sickened me to have to speak to this awful man, but I needed to know.

"Probably. Only he knows. What I do know, however, is that his mind has completely shut down for the time being… Anyways, you should get some sleep. Ta-ta for now!"

And with that idiotic farewell he was on his way out of my white room. I saw that there was a large keypad underneath a very well hidden wall panel. After he had entered a lengthy code, a concealed passageway was revealed through which he exited.

Once he was out of sight and the door was back in place I turned my attention to Emmett. He was a crumple heap of body parts. I decided that if he could feel anything at all, he would not be comfortable like that, so I made the decision to move him. It would be hard because he was huge but I needed to take care of him. I felt a little bad for not doing anything to help him earlier, like try out my self defense moves, but he had given me a look that seemed to say _don't bother_.

I heaved him up by his waist so that his legs would be sitting in the right direction, and I slowly lowered his torso onto the floor. I then gently put his head on the ground. I looked at his comatose face and sighed. He still didn't look comfortable. I sat down against the wall behind his head and put it in my lap to make a sort of pillow for him. There. Much better.

I did what I could for him, but I was worried that it wasn't enough.


	5. Fun with Alice

**I own nothing. **

**Reviews = Love... Please review! I'm getting discouraged :( It'll make me update faster :)**

_**Fun with Alice**_

_**APOV**_

"Hello everyone! I'm back! Now, I know it's been a while since I last spoke, but I was waiting for Emmett to wake up. I didn't want him to miss out on any of the fun. He finally has woken up. Took him long enough. It's been about three days. You must all be hungry by now so I'm going to be generous. Someone will be down with food for you shortly. After you eat, there will be more fun."

_Again with that goddamn intercom._

He actually did send someone to our room with food. A thin and feline looking woman with flowing, untamed red hair brought a tray filled with sandwiches on it. She also brought us each a glass of Coke.

"There you go. Enjoy!" she said with a smirk.

She left the room through a very well concealed passageway protected by a security code which we had no hope of breaking.

Then Jasper spoke while eyeing the food. "Don't eat it just yet. I want to test it first. I want to make sure it won't poison you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm very serious, Alice."

And with that, he grabbed a sandwich and shoved it whole into his mouth.

I waited a few moments to humor him before I finally said, "Now can I eat? I'm starving and you haven't keeled over yet."

"It tastes fine. Go ahead."

We ate greedily, like it would be our only meal for the next few days. While we stuffed our faces I asked him questions about his family. I needed a distraction rather desperately.

We talked amicably for the duration of our meal and then I eyed the glasses of Coke, completely parched. I grabbed them both and handed him a glass. I raised mine in a toast.

"To being full!"

"I can drink to that."

We clinked our glasses together and raised them to our lips. Jasper chugged his while almost spilling half its contents onto his shirt, while I opted for savoring mine.

I was just finishing mine when Jasper suddenly had this pained look on his face. With wide eyes and a pale complexion he yelled, "Spit it out NOW!"

I tried my best to spit up the Coke but I was more concerned with him at the moment. His face was blank. His body was unmoving.

He had drank his Coke a hell of a lot faster then I did so it only made sense that it would take me longer to slip under. In my last moments of consciousness I couldn't help but wonder if we would ever see each other again, or if this was the end of both of us.

_**EPOV**_

Fucking intercom. At least they were feeding us though. It was worth hearing the deep and menacing voice.

Bella and I ate in silence. The sandwiches were mediocre at best, but I wasn't expecting five star cuisine from the people who were planning my death. The Coke was heavenly, however. It took me back to my life pre kidnapping. It brought on some good memories of me and my friends from not too long ago. We used to go out to bars and charm our way in since we were certainly not yet 21. I would volunteer to be the designated driver because it was much more fun to watch drunks than to be one myself. So all-night I would sit and watch my friends while drinking Cokes. They were truly a sight to see. They would get drunk enough to start using awful pickup lines and openers like "I'll give you a nickel to tickle my pickle," or even, "Can I get a picture of you so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" They rarely ever worked, but they never got discouraged.

It was even funnier when they used those on other men. Those were some good times, and now I was afraid they might be over for good.

Bella made an agonized groan suddenly, and when I looked over she was on the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. She whimpered quietly and gasped "it hurts" before she stopped moving completely.

I gaped in horror at her, wondering what had caused her to pass out, but when I started to feel the near crippling pain I realized that it had to with our food.

Our meal had been tampered with. I spent my last few seconds thinking of my friends and their awful pickup lines. _I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you…_

_**APOV**_

I woke up after Jasper. It wasn't easy to get out of my drug-induced stupor, but I managed it. And then I noticed the way he was looking at me. He looked scared as hell and as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" I had to know what was bothering him.

Instead of answering me, he just pointed to a place behind my shoulder. I spun around to see what he was talking about, and nearly passed out again at what I saw.

It was a huge medieval looking machine with two parts to it. Each part looked like a table, except these tables had bindings on them to restrain your arms and legs. On one of the tables there was a sort of crank that would be hand operated. I would have inspected it further but the intercom sounded.

"Good afternoon, Alice. I'm sure you you've noticed the new addition to your room by now. You'll soon have the joy of figuring out how it works firsthand. I will personally be attending to you. See you in a few moments."

It was my turn, I guess. I wondered what he did to that other guy. I wondered if he was in pain. They said that he had woken up, but it had taken him three days.

I waited wordlessly for the man to come. And he didn't disappoint. He was in our room within minutes.

"Hey kiddo." Great, another wise guy. "We're going to have some fun today. And Jasper, you're going to help, you got that?"

"No! I will not help you. No way. Absolutely not!"

"Hmm. You're being very uncooperative. I think that maybe we should get your sister in here. I don't think that she would appreciate you being difficult"

He had hit below the belt mentioning Rosalie. Jasper resigned himself and slumped to the floor.

He was torn between saving me from pain and saving his sister from death. I was not at all bothered when his sister won his internal battle. It only made sense.

"So Alice, you're going to lie down on this table here. Jasper, you're going to secure her arms while I attach her legs to the other table down here. I think you know what I am about to do. And Alice, my name is James, just in case you want to scream it."

Ugh, did he just wink at me? Gross. I would do everything in my power to _not _scream his name. I would find something else to say if I needed to scream. I wasn't going to give that son of a bitch the satisfaction he wanted.

Anyways, I did what I was told and lied down on the hard table. I just really wanted to get it over with. Then Jasper came up behind my head and gently bound my wrists to the table, right above my head. I was tightly secured. Then I felt James securing my legs to the other table.

"Alright, stand back Jasper. I want you to watch this. I'm going to stretch her limbs."

"Wait, wait," I said, because I had to know, "you're punishing me for being short?"

"Yep. Cruel world. Now let's make your 4'10" frame at least 5'!"

He started the crank using his hands, slowly at first. It tugged immediately at my ankles, pulling my feet away from the rest of my body. It was nothing that I couldn't handle. That was at first. Then he started going faster. This was something that I _couldn't _handle. The searing pain was everywhere. I could feel all of the stretching. My tiny body was going to snap in half very soon.

The whole time I kept my mouth shut, though I wanted to scream and howl. Then I felt squeezing in my right hand. I looked up and saw Jasper with a grim look on his face. He was holding my hand and comforting me. It was exactly what I needed. So for the rest of my torture I stared deeply into his icy blue eyes and chanted his name like a prayer.


	6. Fun with Edward

**I own nothing. Thank you to taylorcullenforever :) **

**Thank you to Cynthia and Ellen, who make my writers block bearable 3**

_**Fun with Edward**_

_**EPOV**_

Waking up after eating the tainted food was the best thing that has happened to me for a while because I got to see that Bella was alright. I'd come to notice her, _really_ notice her, after only being with her for a few days.

I've noticed the way her neck arched gracefully. That her bottom lip was too full for the top one but it was somehow still balanced. I noticed those things and more about her, but how could I not? If I were being dishonest I would say that it was only because we were imprisoned together. Who was I kidding with that crap? I noticed her because in any other situation I would have asked her out already. She was the picture of beauty, even disheveled and dirty. I was truly wrapped around her finger already, and we had barely even said two words to each other this whole time.

It was ridiculous, but it felt like love at first sight.

God I was such a chick.

After we had woken up, the deep voice came back on the intercom, talking to Alice. I punched the wall in utter frustration. I wished that I could be there for her. I wished that I could make it better for her. I wished that I were there to hold her and tell her that I would protect her. But I couldn't be the friend that I wanted to be because we were separated. For the first time since we met, we were separated. We were always attached at the hip. We did everything together.

I started to feel bad about what happened in the forest before we were taken. I had kissed her, though I didn't feel that way. I had led her on a bit. I knew she didn't feel that way for me either, but still. I had just wanted to show her that I loved her and that I would be okay, despite what her vision showed her. I had just wanted to comfort her, but I had visibly upset her.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the fucking intercom.

"Alright, I'm bored again. Alice was not nearly as much fun as I had hoped, but she was cooperative nonetheless… Edward! It's your turn. I hope for your sake that you are more fun than Alice was. I'm losing my patience. See you soon Edward."

My stomach turned and did sickening flips with my nerves. Was it possible to hate a voice? A nameless and faceless voice? Because that's all I felt at the moment. Hate. Well that, and I felt sick.

I looked over at Bella, and she gave me a reassuring smile that looked so forced that it was almost a grimace. It just made me feel worse. But then she said "I'm right here, Edward. Don't forget that."

I instantly felt better with those words. They were a hundred times more sincere then her 'reassuring' smile. I decided right then that she was the perfect woman.

Intercom Guy walked in moments later. He was incredibly built, and tall. His frame resembled my own, and I determined that we would be even if I had to fight him. He introduced himself as James. The voice finally had a name and a face. I had something substantial and real to hate.

He shoved Bella off into the corner and came at me with one hand behind his back, hiding something.

"Now, Edward. It is my understanding that you aspire to be a professional pianist in the future. You must be good with your hands?"

"I am… Why?" I answered as calmly as I could manage, trying not to look as scared as I felt.

"Well then this will hurt much more then just physically," he sneered.

And then he brought forward what he had been hiding. My stomach did another sickening flop at the sight of what he had in his hands. It was an oversized metal meat tenderizer. I curled my fingers instinctively.

"Hold out your beloved hands, Edward. Show me what I'm going to destroy."

I did what I was told, because I love Alice. She's my only true friend. She's the only one that understood me. I would take anything this James person was going to do, and I would be cooperative like he wanted. It would save her life, and that's all that mattered to me.

He grabbed my wrists roughly and pulled me to the floor with him. He placed my palms on the cold ground, close enough together that my thumbs were touching.

"I love crushing your dreams Edward. Tell me… what are you going to do once I mangle your beautiful hands? How will you live?"

"I will find something else to be passionate about."

In truth, I didn't think that was possible. Playing my piano is what I did in all of my free time. It's what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. A part of my soul would die if I were no longer able to play. I would be useless without my hands.

When he first smashed my hands, I didn't feel it until seconds later. And it was ten times worse than I thought it would be. It hurt so much. The pain was everywhere. I almost cried out, but caught myself because that was exactly what James wanted from me.

He hit me again. Harder than the last time. This one was a hundred times worse than the first hit, but I held my tongue.

Another hit. He used his full force now, frustrated that I wasn't yelling and screaming like he wanted. It took everything I had left to not howl in pain.

The pain was shooting up my arms and into my chest. It nearly blinded me with its intensity.

I looked down at the useless stumps that used to be my hands. I cried silently while watching the blue and purple bruising begin to spread over my mangled knuckles and fingers.

He hit them one final time, huffed in frustration and then stood up. He looked down at my hands and then in my eyes. A wide smile spread across his face as he made to leave.

"Not only have I crushed your hands, but your spirit, too. I can see that in your eyes, Edward. You know that you are useless now."

I continued my silent crying for another few minutes. Bella came beside me and took my hands gingerly in hers to inspect the damage. She choked back a sob when she realized how bad it really was. "I'm here, Edward," she said again.

And in only a few days, Alice's original vision, the one that started this all, came true.

**Review please! Let's say... at least 10 for another update :D**


	7. Fun with Rosalie

**As promised, I updated after receiving 10 reviews :)**

**OK, I am REALLY REALLY proud of this chapter, so I am expecting some reviews. Same as last time. 10 for another update :)**

**I own nothing**

**Thanks go to taylorcullenforever, EMMETT-LOVER, Cynthia and Ellen **

_**Fun with Rosalie**_

_**RPOV**_

I had sat with Emmett for those three days until he woke up. I was quiet and unmoving for the whole time. I stroked his hair and his face, not even caring about how dead my legs were under his head. I just needed for him to be okay.

I was very worried by the third day, when he still hadn't woken up. Laurent had said that it would take a while for him to come to, but I couldn't help but think of the worst possible outcomes. What if something went wrong and he would stay in this coma forever? What if Laurent hadn't been careful with the dosage and Emmett was actually dead? I checked his pulse frequently to reassure myself that he wasn't. His breathing was deep, but steady nonetheless.

Afterwards, when Emmett was awake, and the torturers decided to feed us, the atmosphere in our room was a little awkward. My guess was that this macho and burly man didn't like to show weakness, but he had had no choice but to let me take care of him for those three days.

When we had finished our food and our Cokes he looked at me straight in the eyes and said with feeling, "thank you so much…" He trailed off at the end. He was asking for my name.

"Rosalie," I said softly.

"Thank you, Rosalie." He gave my arm a little pat before he snapped his hand back to his side. I didn't understand at first, but by the look on his face, he was worried that he was scaring me with his touch. I gave him a reassuring smile to show him that it was fine. He smiled back at me in relief.

We talked quietly for a while, contented with our full bellies. I learned that he was originally from Nashville, Tennessee, but moved to Forks, Washington with his family to get a change in scenery. I learned that his favorite thing to do was party with his guy friends. I learned that he had an unfortunate experience with a bear while camping with those same friends.

His stories amazed me. He was the most interesting person I had ever met. It confounded me that we had never met before, as everyone in Forks knew everyone else. I had moved there after my altercation with Royce. I had begged my family to move away, and they had listened.

When he asked me about my life, I had very little to say. It was pitiful, but I gave him my best. I told him a bit about my childhood in New York. I told him about my best friend Vera, and her new baby boy. I voiced my disapproval at her being such a young mother. She was only about a year older than me, and I was 18 when she had her son, but as she was back in New York, I couldn't do anything about it. I told him about my move to Forks a year ago. When he asked the reason for the move, I stammered out some bullshit answer about having a bad fight with someone.

He called me out on my bullshit, though. "Rosalie, I can tell that you're lying. Why won't you tell me why you moved to Forks?"

"It's none of your business, that's why," I spat back tersely. His eyes immediately dropped from my face, down to the floor. The look on his handsome face made me feel guilty for snapping at him.

I wasn't exactly comfortable about dishing the dirt on my ex, but I guess he deserved to know since I was already kind of married to him in my head.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you. But you can't look at me differently, okay? Promise me you won't see me differently." I needed him to promise me this. I didn't want his pity, or the puppy dog eyes. I just wanted to be regarded as a normal girl again.

"Rosalie, you really don't have to tell me."

"Yes, I do." I leaned my head back against the wall.

"If you're sure… I promise not to look at you differently." His brown eyes probed my face. He looked a little worried.

I closed my eyes and began my story in a whisper. "I made my family move. I couldn't be there anymore. Not where _he _was, anyway."

I shifted my position so that I was sitting cross-legged facing Emmett, who was in a similar position against the wall. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him before I continued my story. He arranged his features to look indifferent and uninterested.

"I met Royce two years ago when we were both seventeen. He was smart, handsome, and funny. Everyone loved him, especially my parents. I wasn't surprised when they set us up on a date. He was such a gentleman. He treated me like a queen while we were dating. Well, he did in the beginning, at least… He started shoving me about six months after our first date. I thought that his behavior was my fault, so I worked to be nicer and better for him. I soon realized that he wasn't going to stop the shoving. Instead, he started hitting. He would hit me in places where no one could see, like my thighs, my stomach, my back. Places that were easily hidden by my clothing.

"I couldn't tell my parents. They loved him, and I didn't want them to be disappointed in me if I broke up with him. I was also scared of telling them because of what Royce might do. I thought that it could get better but the beatings only got worse. If I tried to fight him, they would be even more violent. All of the covered parts of my body were black and blue with bruises that he was responsible for.

"I had come to hate him. I had never really loved him, but then all I felt for him was hate."

I heard Emmett suck in a few pained breaths as I recounted my story. But I wasn't finished yet. The worst had yet to come.

"One night a year ago, he took it too far. Instead of just the hitting and the shoving, there was now kicking and biting. He threw me down the stairs of my home, when my parents were not there to hear it. Once I had landed painfully at the bottom of the staircase, he kicked me in the stomach and pulled my hair to lift me up again. He punched my face multiple times and gave me a black eye. He bit my neck. Then he looked me in my eyes as he took out a knife from his pocket. I screamed as loud as I could, but it only made him angrier. He said to me 'I am so sick of you, Rosalie. I want you gone forever.' I struggle to get out of his grip, but he held me with firm hands. He smiled and dragged the blade lazily up and down my neck a few times. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life. I was completely at his mercy.

"My parents walked down the stairs at that moment. My father sprang into action immediately upon seeing Royce with my hair in his fist, and his knife on my throat. My mother came and gathered me into her arms while my father dealt with the monster.

"I was in the hospital for weeks. My body still has scars from him."

And with that, my story was done. It felt good to tell it to someone. My parents told me I couldn't even say anything to Vera. They said it would be better for everyone if I kept my mouth shut, but I knew they were thinking that it would be better for Royce. They still loved the son of a bitch. Even after everything he did to me.

"What happened to the bastard?" Emmett said in a tight voice.

"His parents bribed my father successfully to drop any charges I might want to press. I then begged my parents to move us away because I didn't feel safe. It was the least they could do for me, if they wouldn't put Royce in jail."

He sat there quietly for a few minutes before he looked at me again. His eyes held the pity that I hated to see.

"You're looking at me differently," I accused him.

"I'm sorry." I realized that he wasn't apologizing for looking at me differently. He was sorry for what happened to me.

I changed my position again so that I was sitting next to him against the wall. He scooted even closer to me and touched my hand tentatively, unsure of what my reaction would be. I answered by putting my head on his shoulder, basking in his comfort, but hiding from his pitying eyes. He held my hand and let me sit there with him for the longest time. We heard the intercom go off twice, but we didn't have to worry just yet because the man was speaking to an Alice, and then an Edward.

We fell asleep in that position. I was left wondering if he really cared, or if he was just returning the favor from earlier that day.

I woke up to find that the pitying eyes were gone. He seemed to have gotten it out of his system, and so he was looking at me like nothing had happened. He was smiling at me with his cute, dimpled face. I felt a lot less crappy in that instant.

But I felt like crap again when the intercom when off. I glared daggers at it before the deep voiced man started to speak.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you slept well. My friends are getting a bit restless, so we're going to have some more fun today. Beautiful Rosalie, it's your turn. I hope you enjoy your time with Victoria."

Tears escaped my eyes. I was a little relieved to hear that it wouldn't be a man that was going to hurt me. I would have flashbacks of that night from a year ago, and that wouldn't help any. It didn't stop me thinking about what was going to happen, though.

The same person who brought us our food from yesterday came into our room through the passageway. She had the wildest red hair that went untamed down to her waist. This time however, she didn't bring any food. Instead she brought with her a cloth folded over to hide its contents.

"Hey Rosalie, I'm Victoria. Let's start the fun. Oh and, I'll kill Jasper if you don't cooperate, blah blah blah, I think you get it." With that she unfolded the cloth to reveal what it was holding. I nearly vomited at the sight of the various scalpels that were twinkling in the light of my room.

"So I was thinking the other day that you are too fucking beautiful. It's unnatural to be so pretty. And we know that you're a very vain person. So I'm going to fix that right now. I think you'd better lie down on the floor for this." She held out one of the larger scalpels.

I stuck my chin out stubbornly and set my jaw. I didn't move. She looked at me expectantly with a raised eyebrow and said, "Will you really sacrifice Jasper so that you can look like a model?"

I sighed in defeat. I loved Jasper. A lot. But I did love me more. Still, he was my brother and he certainly wouldn't put my life on the line. It made me feel a little guilty for even thinking about it, but to me, it was a huge deal. My looks _were_ my life.

I went to the middle of the white room, defeated, and sat down. I sighed again, and I lied down completely against the cold and hard floor.

"Emmett, darling," she sneered, "come and hold her down. This is going to hurt quite a bit."

He walked over to me and I noticed that the pity filled eyes were making another appearance. I tried to hold back my tears and my sobs to show him that it was okay, that it was for Jasper.

He held me gently, but firmly to the floor as the scalpel approached my face. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the sharp object.

I was worried. Not because of the pain since I had already been through enough of that, but of what would happen afterwards. I knew that this woman would have no mercy on my face, even if I begged and pleaded, so I could expect to be thoroughly disfigured. This made me worry that I would never find a man. I was independent, sure, but I was also lonely. And if I was disfigured, who would look past my face to see my inside? Did I even have an inside worth looking for? It had always been easy for me to get a date, but what would happen to me afterwards, assuming of course that I made it out of here alive?

When the pain started, I barely noticed. It only alerted me of the fact that Victoria had begun her cutting. I couldn't really _feel _pain after what Royce did to me. I was not exactly immune to it, but more like I was used to it.

I didn't feel the pain, but I felt the lines she made in my face. At some times she hacked the skin off, other times she just traced some sort of pattern. She cut my lips quite thoroughly, and my nose. I could feel the blood trickling down the sides of my cheeks, and onto my ears. She paid special attention with her scalpel to the area around my eyes.

When she was finished, I opened my eyes and she gave me a satisfied smirk. She exited with a swish of her hair, and an overdone sway of her hips.

It took me a few minutes to get up as the blood loss had made me weak, but I managed it. I just walked over to the intersection of two walls and slumped back down to the floor so that I could hide in the corner. I put my head in between my knees. I didn't want Emmett to see my face anymore. I didn't want him to see my ugliness.

"Rosalie?" He was asking me to look at him, but I couldn't.

I felt him at my side a second later and he took my hand in his own.

"Please look at me Rosalie." He tugged at my hand a little with his words.

I reluctantly lifted my head to meet his gaze. He wasn't going to let it go. I could tell already.

When my head was out from its hiding place, he took my face in his big hands and cradled it gently so as to not hurt my new cuts. I closed my eyes, still hiding from him a bit. He took his t-shirt off and started to clean my face. His shirt was nearly soaked with blood by the time he was finished.

He startled me when he planted a soft and gentle kiss on my right cheek a few moments later. And he startled me even more when he kissed my lips. He held his there for a moment, then pulled back to look at my expression.

I must have looked confused because he just smiled sadly and said "you will always look beautiful to me."

**~Please review/ favorite/ alert this~**


	8. Fun with Bella

**Thanks everyone! You got to ten faster then the last time :)**

**I don't own any characters. I just hurt them.**

**Thank you taylorcullenforever for doing twice the work :P**

**This is for Cynthia: WILL YOU STOP BUGGING ME ALREADY??**

_**Fun with Bella**_

_**BPOV**_

Edward really didn't have any peace lately. First his best friend gets tortured, and he has no idea how to help her, then he gets tortured himself. It was non-stop agonizing emotional, along with physical pain. I wish that I could help him, at least with the physical pain, but I didn't happen to have any Advil on me, and I didn't think that James would be generous enough to give him some, since he loved crushing his dreams.

Edward's hands had swollen to at least three times their normal size. They were purple and black, and his fingers had turned into useless stumps. He cried at night when he thought I was asleep, but I really couldn't while hearing him in such pain. I tried to help him as best as I could, but I was no doctor and what he really needed at the moment was a good painkiller.

Another day passed in solitude. The odds that I would be tortured next were growing. It was either me or some other guy that I had yet to meet. I tried my best not to think about what they would do to me. It only made things worse. But with my impending doom, it was hard not to. What sort of punishment did they have in store for me? Never mind that; what did I do to deserve this punishment? I thought back on my life a bit.

I was just a really nerdy kid with the hope of becoming an English teacher. I had never had a boyfriend, so I hadn't had any _fun _yet. I never drank, or used drugs. I didn't cheat on tests, or steal things from stores. I seriously couldn't see where I had gone wrong in these people's eyes.

I looked over and noticed that Edward was watching me intently. I gave him a questioning look, raising my eyebrows a bit.

"You look sad. What's wrong?" He asked, his deep green eyes penetrating my brown ones.

"I was just thinking about some things… I'm next. I can feel it."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well I'm trying not to. You're kind of a reminder of what these people can do, you know," I said as I pointed to his hands.

"Hehe, yeah I guess I am." He held up his hands at that. I was pleased to see that the swelling was starting to subside a bit. Not by much, but it was certainly a start.

"Does it hurt still?" I whispered.

"Well, it does some times more then others." He was avoiding the question, and my eyes.

"Just tell me. I want to know how bad it will be." I needed to know what I should expect. I always needed to look ahead. I needed to be mentally prepared for everything. That's just how I am.

"Whatever happens will probably hurt a lot at first, but it gets easier to deal with over time. Is that a good enough answer for you?" he snapped at me.

"Yes, thank you." I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it further, so I didn't push him. I dropped my eyes to my hands and sighed a quiet little sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to be harsh."

"It's fine really. You're in a lot of pain, and I'm being annoying."

"No, you're not being annoying. It's just that I don't want to think about anything bad happening to you. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"Whatever, it's going to happen anyways. They aren't just going to skip me. Get used to the idea."

"Hello, friends!" James said over the intercom. "I hope you are well today. I know I am. We are nearing the finale, and I just can't seem to wait. So we're going to speed things up a bit. I didn't have any fun scheduled for today, but I have changed my mind. Dear Bella! Victoria's going to come and play with you soon. It's going to be a lot to handle, so prepare yourself! Adios."

I knew it. I fucking knew it. I'm next. And they've been saving the most painful things for the last people. I was almost glad that Emmett went first, because that meant that he didn't get it so bad, but it made me scared because of what happened to Edward. What could be worse then that?

I stewed in my thoughts for a little longer before I heard the door being opened. The cat-like woman entered the room. We had seen her before, when she brought us our tainted food.

"I'm extremely bored at the moment, so you had better be fun. Oh and don't forget that your cooperation is essential to the survival of your cousin."

"I understand. What are you going to do to me?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"Well, I've planned something that isn't so much a punishment as it is a gift to you. I'm going to help you, Bella. I know that you don't particularly like how pale your skin is. It's a bit vain of you, but I overlooked that. I want to help. So today, I'm going to put you in a tanning bed. James will deliver it in a moment." She arranged her face into an innocent expression.

This couldn't be good. I was not going to be tanning, I was sure. Maybe it was a torture device disguised as a tanning bed? There was no way to know for sure beforehand so I just waited. James entered the room heaving a portable tanning bed.

I sighed quietly in relief, pleased to see that it was not a torture device.

James stationed the bed in the middle of the room, and left when he was finished. Victoria pushed Edward into a corner, and came towards me.

"Take your clothes off and lie down in it Bella. We're going to fix your skin… and don't look at me like that, no one will look at your skinny ass. It isn't worth it."

I went over to the bed in a blur after quickly removing my clothes, and lied down. Victoria handed me a pair of those weird goggles that you had to wear while tanning and she pulled down the cover of the tanning bed.

"Comfortable?" she asked a moment later.

"Sure." I answered back, a little unsure as to why she was asking me that in the first place.

The tanning bed started to hum a little, alerting me to the fact that she had started up the machine. It became really bright on the inside. I could tell even with the goggles on. I shut my eyes and relaxed as much as I could.

_**EPOV**_

Everything was going suspiciously well. I did not trust any of these people at all, so when Victoria locked the handles of the tanning bed together and started turning up the dial that controlled the intensity of the bed, I was hardly surprised.

"No! Stop right now!" I yelled. She paid me no mind. Instead, she put the intensity higher.

I was useless. Even if I had the use of my hands, I would still be of no help to my Bella.

"It's so hot in here. It…it hurts," Bella said meekly from the inside of her prison.

"I'm here, Bella," I said, mirroring her words, hoping that it would make her feel as good as it did me.

She started thrashing around in the tanning bed. Her shoves to the inside walls were becoming desperate at the realization that she was trapped.

"Please stop!" she cried. "It's too much. It hurts too much!"

"Hmm, and I'm just getting started, too," Victoria said. She cranked the dial up a few notches.

The banging coming from inside the bed became weaker as her screaming started.

"STOP! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" she yelled.

Instead of answering, Victoria just turned the dial more.

"NO! CAN'T YOU HEAR HER? SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!" I shouted at her.

I wanted to hit Victoria. I wanted to hurt her so much.

I wanted her dead.

I wanted to _kill_ her with my own hands. She truly deserved death for what she was doing to my Bella. Burning her beautiful body with no mercy.

Bella didn't deserve this. She's the perfect person. She shouldn't have to go through this.

Her screams continued and it broke my heart to hear her in such pain. After a few more heart wrenching moments Victoria shut off the machine and unlocked the doors.

"Alright, you stupid bitch, I'm bored with you. Get out."

Bella weakly lifted herself out of the tanning bed and went to gather her clothes. She was however intercepted by Victoria, who grabbed her things from her.

Instead Bella walked over to where I was standing.

I nearly fainted from the sight of her body. She was still beautiful to me and I had to try not to stare, but she had painful welts over 85 per cent of her body. Her skin was a pulsing red color. She looked awful. The burns crept around her body, enveloping her in a dark pink color. Her face, hands and feet seemed to be the only places that weren't as badly affected as the other parts of her body.

She shook while standing next to me, waiting for Victoria to leave.

"You look so much tanner, Bella. You should thank me," she snickered.

Bella just looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well? What do you say," she asked, her sneer growing into a smirk.

"Thank you," she said, as she hung her head. I could see tears roll down her cheeks.

Victoria exited our room, but not before she got a good look at Bella's ruined body. She deposited Bella's clothes on the floor before she left.

I went and got her clothes for her. It would surely irritate her skin.

I shrugged out of my shirt and handed it to her. It was much too big for her. It went almost to her knees and she nearly drowned in the fabric, but that was the point.

She realized what I was trying to do and she thanked me quickly.

Bella slowly crumpled to the floor once she had clothes on and whimpered, "Everything hurts, Edward. It hurts too much."

"I know, baby. I want to make it better. Tell me how to make it better." I didn't know what to do. Should I touch her, or would it hurt even more? And if it didn't hurt her, would it hurt my hands? I couldn't see an option that would be painless for the both of us.

"Just… just help me lie down. I want to sleep. I want to escape from the pain," she whispered. "If you can," she added while eyeing my hands dubiously.

"Here, I'll help you." I held her waist as gently as I could so as to not irritate her sensitive flesh. My hands stopped hurting at the moment, almost like my body knew as well as I did that there was someone more important in pain. I lowered her down to the floor slowly, easing her gently. She whimpered a bit, and I could tell that it hurt her.

Once she was finally on the floor, in the most tolerable position, I stood up to give her some space.

"No!" she cried as she grabbed the leg of my dirty flannel pajama pants. "Please stay with me?" her voice turned up at the end making it a question.

"Shh," I said, getting down on the floor with her. "I'm right here. I'll be right here."

I lied down next to her and she turned a little, painfully, so that she could face me better. She nuzzled her face into my chest, and I held her there tenderly, with an arm draped around her waist.

"My poor Bella," I sighed before she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**~10 reviews, please :)~**


	9. Fun with Jasper

**I don't own Twilight. I just like messing around with the characters :P**

**Okay, I must say that I love my reviewers with a passion. You guys rock, so this is for you.**

**As always, thank you to my awesome beta taylorcullenforever, and my bffls Cynthia and Ellen. You guys rock my socks.**

_**Fun with Jasper**_

_**JPOV**_

Brave little Alice went through her punishment without complaints.

When I saw her on that table in such pain, I had to do what I could. Even if it were something ridiculous, something so small and insignificant, like holding her hand, I would do it. And that's exactly what I did. It seemed to ease her pain some, so I was happy that I did it.

When James left the room, taking the tables with him, Alice relaxed a little. Her arms hung to her sides in a comical fashion, but there was nothing laughable about her current condition. The reason her arms hung in that fashion was because she couldn't move them. Her shoulders were thoroughly screwed up. Her legs were no better. She flopped to the floor because she wasn't able to stand on her legs.

"Jasper," she had said, "I need you to put my shoulders and ankles back in the right place. Please?"

I couldn't resist her begging even if I wanted to. I figured that it would hurt like hell at first but she couldn't go on with her life without having her bones back in the right places.

It only struck me then that that was how bad her punishment was. James went so far in his medieval torture that he had actually dislocated parts of her body. I didn't know if that was his original intention, but I had the feeling that he wanted more then just that. He wanted her to feel bad about herself for being short. He most likely wanted the punishment to last. Besides the obvious physical pain that she would have in her limbs, she would also have emotional pain. All because of some messed up bastard.

But I didn't think of her as short. She was the perfect size to me. She will always be perfect to me.

I went to her on the floor and fixed her shoulders as best as I could. She cried a little, which broke my heart, but I needed to keep going. She needed to be whole again.

When I was done with her shoulders, I went to her ankles and said, "Ready?"

"Just get it over with, Jasper," she breathed.

I worked her bones until they fit back into their original sockets. She sucked in a few sharp breaths with the pain along with her crying. I kept telling myself that I wasn't hurting her. I was making her better. Seeing her cry only made me feel like a monster.

Afterwards, she tested her newly fixed ankles and began walking. She needed my help at first because it still hurt, but her pain was bearable after an hour or so. When she was finally able to walk on her own, she looked into my eyes and said softly, "Thank you so much, Jasper. Thank you for getting me through this."

The only thing I could think of, as a reply was to give her a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my neck; wincing a little at the slight pain it caused her shoulders, and rested her head on my chest. I breathed in the smell of her hair and smiled. I rubbed small circles into her back soothingly.

After a few minutes of standing like that, she pulled her head away from my chest and looked up at me. She grinned at the sight of my smiling face. In that moment, I couldn't help but think of how beautiful and perfect she was. I couldn't help but think of how much I wanted her. I couldn't help but think of how much I hated James for hurting her.

I wanted to tell her these things, but couldn't bring myself to speak the words. Instead, I let my actions say them for me. I took her face in my hands and pulled it up to kiss her gently. Her lips didn't respond at first, probably from shock, but after a few seconds she got into it. She kissed me back with an intensity I had never felt before.

It felt natural to be kissing Alice. I felt like I had known her my whole life. I would do anything for this person who I had only met days ago.

"AHEM," James coughed through the intercom. "Alice…Jasper? You might want to stop doing that and pay attention to what I am about to say. Jasper, you are the last to experience the fun we have to offer. As you all know by now, we have a big finale planned. Laurent, Victoria and myself have been setting up for the finale for a few days now, to assure perfection. I think that you all will appreciate what we are going to do. But before we get to that, we must attend to our army man. Jasper, your punishment will be handled by Laurent. He'll be seeing you shortly."

Alice pulled her body reluctantly from mine and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. After a few seconds she whispered in a dumbfounded voice, "You were in the army?"

"Yes, I was. Briefly. It was too much to handle, so I left when I could. It wasn't worth the pain."

"I'm sorry they're going to hurt you," she said to me with silent tears rolling down her face.

"Well, it was going to happen at one point."

Laurent chose that moment to enter our room. His dark skin set off the white of his teeth which made his sneer that much more noticeable.

"Hello there, Jasper. You must be wondering what I will do to you. It must be eating you up inside," his sneer grew even more pronounced. "That's just all part of the fun! I can end your misery now. James will be coming in soon to set up the equipment we will need… You might have noticed that we mentioned your time in the army before. I plan to have some fun with that."

Minutes passed before James entered our room. I couldn't look at either one of them. I was disgusted by them for hurting an innocent person such as Alice. I needed to protect her so I made sure that my body covered her from their view, so they wouldn't decide to hurt her again.

James and Laurent were still busy setting up. It was a more sophisticated machine then the one they used for Alice. Unlike her torture device, mine was modern.

I could see that there was a chair with restraints on it. It also had a sort of hat attached to the top of it. I assumed that it would be me who would sit there, with my arms and legs in the restraints, and my head in the weird hat. In front of that there was a television, or a computer screen. They fixed up the wires, and the screen illuminated.

"Come and sit down, Jasper. Get comfortable. I won't be done with you for a while," Laurent said while gesturing to the chair. I panicked a little at the thought of being at his mercy for a long period of time.

I walked across the room in three long strides, leaving Alice by herself to go sit in the chair. The metal it was made from was cold on my skin.

As soon as I was seated, Laurent came over and strapped me into the chair properly. My arms and legs were secured tightly, and a little painfully I might add. He went behind me to adjust the hat on my head. There were wires coming out of that hat. I still had no idea what he was going to do to me. I had no idea what I was being punished for.

"Okay. Remember that we are prepared to hurt you or your sister if you are uncooperative… We're about ready to start. James is going to stay and watch the fun."

He started to mess around with the monitor in front of my face. It began playing a video. He paused it quickly.

"Just so you know, if you look away from this screen, if you so much as close your eyes, I will shock you. That's what the helmet is for. So you had better keep your eyes trained on the screen because I can tell you that I will not be hesitant when it comes to dealing out the shocks. Let's begin," he said as he moved away from the screen and produced a remote control from his pocket.

"Wait, wait. How is this a punishment?" I asked, a little curious as to why they were going to make me watch television.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," was his reply. He started up the video again.

I sat there and watched what was playing across the screen. I briefly wondered who the director of this film was and how I could track him down to tell him he sucked, but then a wave of horror washed over me. I recognized the scene that was playing out before my eyes. It wasn't the first time that I had seen it. I had _been _there.

I saw a younger version of myself on the screen fully clad in army apparel holding a rifle. I was crouching next to one of my good friends. We were checking around the desert area for landmines. We were in charge of finding a path that was safe for our troops to follow, so they wouldn't get blown to bits.

I heard him say, "Hey man, I'm going to check and see if it's safe up over there. You got everything covered over here?"

I replied, "Yep. I found all the mines for the next 1000 meters. You can head up there."

I stayed crouched low while he stood up and started walking the mine-less path that was 1000 meters long. He walked a little slowly at first but started to speed up when he heard shots being fired in the background.

Only seconds later I saw on the screen what I had seen happen firsthand not that long ago.

I saw my friend explode into a million pieces.

I saw my best friend's body parts strewn about the desert.

I saw my brother's blood on my hands.

I saw my horror stricken face on the screen. I knew what had happened: I had not been thorough enough while searching for the landmines. My best friend had stepped on one that I had missed.

I was directly responsible for his untimely death. It was my fault. I had not been careful enough and he had suffered the consequences.

Tears escaped my eyes. I knew now what they were trying to do to me. I finally understood the torture. They were making me relive the past that I wanted so desperately to forget.

The scene changed, but I still looked the same on the screen. I was still in my uniform, with the rifle in my hands. This time I was trying to lead a group of civilian children away from danger. We were huddled together in a small shelter, trying to stay hidden until I saw that it was okay to bring them to a safer place.

I was alone. I had to take care of more than 20 people.

Then the scene turned chaotic, like it had not long ago.

There was screaming. Agonizing screams.

There were sounds of gunshots. Deafening shots.

There were at least 5 children dead, and 10 others injured. All on my watch.

It was my fault for taking on that mission alone. It was my fault that those kids lost their lives. It was my fault that some mothers had lost their children.

I cried harder while sitting in the chair. I couldn't watch this. I couldn't handle this for a second time. It was hard enough the first time around. I closed my eyes and tried to hide from the images in front of me.

I instantly felt a jolt in my entire being. It was the electricity. And by no means was it pleasant. My eyes flew open. It hurt… but not as bad as the memories. The only thing that kept my eyes open was the thought of Rosalie, and what they might do to her.

Another awful image went on the screen. I was still there, in my uniform. I was accompanied by a woman my age. I would never forget this woman. Her name was Maria and I had been assigned to her especially. She was my charge. I had to protect her and get her to safety in the midst of the war that was raging in her hometown.

She was my responsibility. I had to protect her and guard her with my life.

Maria was a beautiful woman. She had flowing dark brown hair, high cheekbones and dark eyes. She had freckles that were sprinkled evenly on her rosy cheeks. Her olive skin was flawless. I was half in love with her at the time.

I watched the screen, not wanting to get another shock. I knew what they were going to show me. And it would be the worst of all.

I had thought we were in the clear. I had thought we were alone and safe. I let her walk a little ahead of me at the time. She was tired of always having to follow my orders, so I let her be free. I let her take the lead. It turns out that that would be a huge mistake.

I was careless. I didn't even scan the area. I was being cocky and all smug because I had thought that I got her out of danger.

Minutes later I watched the screen and saw a confused expression cross the face of the younger me. I would always remember what I was thinking at that moment. _Where had Maria gone?_

She was no longer in front of me, in my line of sight. She was missing. I ran a little to see if she had gotten too far ahead of me. Minutes later, I still could not find her.

I made another grave mistake. I called out her name.

I saw the desperate look on my face. I could almost make out my thoughts from that time just by reading my expressions.

Then I saw men come onto the screen. A whole group of them. I had alerted them of my presence when I called out to Maria. They came out of nowhere and they grabbed me so quickly and quietly that I had no reaction time. They covered my head with a potato sack so that I could not see where they were taking me. They took my weapons from my belt.

The screen turned to black for a few moments, allowing me to stew in my thoughts. I remember exactly what happened at this point. My memories took me under.

"_What the hell is going on?" I screamed._

"_We have your friend," said a deep voice._

_I was in the blackness for an hour, at the least. I walked the whole time, being guided by strong arms. I could tell that we were indoors now._

_They tied me to a pole. My hands were tightly secured behind my back, and around the pole. When they finally took the bag off my head, I could tell that I was underground. In the room, I could see Maria huddled in the corner. She looked so helpless and scared. _

_A huge man entered the room and spoke to me._

"_You thought you could keep her from us... You were wrong. Now you must both face the consequences," he growled._

_He started to hurt her. He hit her and he kicked her. He even went as far as spitting in her face._

_Then he started to rip her clothes away from her body._

_She started to scream, "No! Please don't! I'll give you anything. I'll do anything. Anything but this. Please!"_

_Her crying was worse then the screaming._

_I watched as the strong man raped her. I couldn't tear my eyes away from what he was doing to her. I watched her kick, scream, bite and punch, but to no avail. _

_I couldn't do anything to help her. It was my fault that this had happened to her._

My memory was interrupted by another image on the screen. It was Maria again. A photograph this time.

It was a picture of her mangled and broken corpse. There was blood everywhere. She had dark bruises and deep gashes everywhere on her body. Her clothes were ripped. She didn't look peaceful at all, not even in death.

I knew that she had died. The men from my unit told me so after they rescued me from the strong man. They had never showed me this picture.

"Stop! I can't take this. You have to stop. It's too much," I begged. I must have been watching the images for at least an hour.

I closed my eyes again. I received yet another shock as a consequence, but I didn't care. I could handle the electricity. I couldn't handle the dead bodies. Not again.

"That's right, Jasper. Beg me to make it stop."

"Please! It's too much. It's all my fault, I know it. I can't take it anymore. I've been through it once already. Isn't that enough for you?" I begged.

"I suppose I can stop. I think you've learned your lesson."

Laurent shut off the screen and undid my restraints. Alice came over and helped me out of the chair. As soon as I stood up, I crumbled to the floor on my knees under the weight of the emotions I was feeling. Alice bent down on the floor next to me and enveloped me in her arms.

She hugged me with such strength and comfort. She whispered in my ear so quietly that I knew James and Laurent couldn't hear, "I saw the whole thing on the screen, Jasper. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

I looked at her in disbelief and I nearly yelled in her face. "I killed those people, Alice. They are dead because of me. I'm a murderer… I'm a monster."

James and Laurent both looked at me at that moment. I locked eyes with the dark skinned man and he grinned at me, clearly pleased with his work. They left with the equipment in their hands.

"Look at me Jasper," she said. I lifted my eyes to meet hers. "You are not responsible for the death of those people. It is in no way your fault. Do you understand me?"

"Sure," I replied, but I knew full well that I was to blame.

I loved her for trying, though.


	10. Preparations

**I don't own anything.  
Thanks to my usual awesome people that keep this story going :)  
**

**If I wrote a sequel to this story, would you guys read it?**

_**Preparations**_

_**APOV**_

My poor Jasper. What he went through was so very unfortunate. My heart ached for him. I wished that he didn't have to go through what he did. He had already been through more then any man should have to. He had seen things that no person should have to see.

I watched the screen throughout his internal torture. He looked different in the first image on the screen. Hopeful and lighter.

In the next image, the hope was gone. His face was hard.

In the third and final scene, the one with the beautiful woman, he looked a little better. The hope was still not there, but he had some light in his eyes. I wondered if it had anything to do with the woman who was walking too far in front of him.

I looked at the Jasper that was sitting in the chair in the white room with me. I compared the man on the screen with the man before me and I took in the differences.

His face was rougher. His expressions were harder. He rarely smiled or laughed, but I didn't see a reason for him to. He had no light in his eyes. He looked almost dangerous, even with the tears rolling down his face.

He looked desperate.

When his punishment was over, I went to him. He looked like he needed a big hug.

I did just that, but he didn't respond. He felt empty.

I figured that he needed to actually hear that it wasn't his fault. He wasn't accountable for the death of the people on the screen.

I wasn't expecting his reaction, though. He raised his voice at me, saying he was a murderer and a monster. His eyes blazed with a quiet fury.

I told him again what he needed to hear. What he needed to understand.

When I asked him if he understood what I was telling him, he answered me with a weak, "sure." I knew that he understood what I was trying to tell him, but he didn't believe it. He truly did think he was a monster. He really did believe he was a murderer. Laurent had managed to break him completely.

I let it go for the time being. I would make sure that I would never see the self-loathing in his eyes, even if it took forever. Right now, he needed to be left alone.

I stayed in the corner, with my arms around my knees. I spent the free time searching my mind and ignoring the growling of my empty stomach. I wanted to have a vision so that I could see the outcome of the finale they had planned for us.

My mind was being stubborn though. I couldn't even coax out one little image. It was worrying me since I had not seen anything for a few days now. Maybe even weeks. I didn't have a great concept of time in here.

I decided to give up and just wait for whatever came next. It felt horrible to be blind, but normal people lived like this everyday. Besides, what's the worst thing they could do to us after our torture?

I sat and watched Jasper for a long while. He just stared blankly at the white walls. He looked like a very broken man.

We were silent for hours. I wanted to give him some space to deal with things himself, but it was killing me to see him like this. I waited for hours before I couldn't take it any longer. I had to say something. I needed to hear his voice.

"Jasper?" I asked tentatively.

He ignored me and just continued his staring contest with the walls.

"Jasper?" I called, more forcefully this time.

He turned his head to stare into my eyes, almost daring me to speak to him. His eyes were cold and hard, matching his face. He didn't look like myJasper. He looked like someone else entirely.

"Please say something," I pleaded.

"What is there to say, Alice?"

"Just tell me if you're okay," I said, glad that he finally spoke.

"How could I be okay? I'm a killer. I murdered those people," he replied dryly.

"Jasper! How many times must I say this? You are not a killer! You are not a monster! It is not you're fault, so stop thinking that it is. The things that happened were accidents." Maybe he couldn't see what I saw on the screen because he was so blinded by his guilt and his grief.

"No, Alice. You're wrong. I know what happened. I was there. My brother from the unit died because I was careless while looking for landmines. I gave him the okay to walk freely. And then he died.

"Those kids you saw should have been minded by more then just one person. They died because there weren't enough people to protect them. It's my fault because I should have said something to my sergeant.

"And Maria. What happened to her was the worst. I was assigned to protect her as if I were her bodyguard. I thought we were in the clear so I let her walk ahead. They grabbed her, and then they took me. You didn't see it on the screen, but they raped her. Some disgusting son of a bitch raped her right in front of me. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it! After that, they killed her mercilessly.

"Do you get it now, Alice? I made all of that happen. Their blood is on my hands."

He got up and started to pace the room. I looked at him in disbelief. He had convinced himself that he was a murderer. He was as sure of it as if he had shot them all himself.

I hoped with every fiber of my being that the damage Laurent did to him would be reversible.

From what I could tell, Jasper's torture was the worst. They didn't harm him physically, but instead they got inside his head. Physical pain would end eventually, I would know. Physical pain fades. Emotional pain would not be that easy. The scars would always be there on his heart.

Instead of talking to him and trying to make him feel better in that way, I decided to try something else.

I got up to where he was pacing and I took his big hand in one of my small ones. I held it for a few moments and stared at the floor.

He used his other hand to pull my chin up so that I would look at him. He looked into my blue eyes deeply, searchingly. He sighed as he brought my hand up to his lips. He kissed my fingers gently. Almost apologetically.

We then sat down on the floor together. I was in his lap as I held his hand. He used his free one to play with my hair. His eyes and his body softened a little.

The intercom went off at that moment, and James' voice rang clearly throughout our room. "Well Jasper that was certainly a lot of fun. I really enjoyed watching that. It saddens me that the fun is almost over. Of course, there is still the finale. But that will signify the end of our fun. The finale will begin tomorrow. For now, we offer you a feast of sorts. I know that the last experience you had with the food we gave you wasn't so pleasant, but I assure you that it will be different this time. Bon appétit!"

Laurent entered our room, bringing with him a cart full of food. It looked and smelled delicious. My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Laurent looked at me and smiled.

"Enjoy your food. You've earned it," he said before leaving.

"Alice," Jasper said, concerned, "I don't think we should eat that food. It could be like last time."

"Look, I really don't care if it knocks us unconscious again. If we don't eat it they will find another way. And besides, they can't kill us with the food because then their finale would be ruined. I am on the brink of starvation, and I am not freaking happy about it, so just eat it and deal with it."

He nodded his head and we went to the cart hand in hand.

The first thing I saw was a piece of fried chicken. It was calling my name so I took it greedily and nearly inhaled it. The taste was delicious. It reminded me of the fast food that I always craved back home in Forks.

When I was finished a few more of those chicken legs, I scanned the cart to see what other things I could be eating. I almost fainted from pleasure when I saw that there was pizza. My favorite pizza topped with mushrooms and bacon.

Jasper watched me with an amused expression while he took some French fries and shoved them into his mouth.

Parched, I grabbed the first drink I could find. It just so happened to be orange soda. Another one of my favorite things.

A chill ran through my spine as I realized just how well these people knew me. Maybe even better than Edward did.

I ate like a pig. There's really no other way to describe it. My stomach was full by the time I was finished, and I felt extremely bloated. But I have to say that feeling full is a lot better than being hungry.

Moments later I was not surprised when my consciousness was claimed by a drug-induced haze.

The last thing I heard was James' voice over the intercom saying, "Oh, by the way, I lied about the food." I could see his smirk in my mind.

***

Instead of waking up in a white room like I had anticipated, I woke up in a circular dungeon room, much like the one we were in when we first got here. When my sight was back to normal I looked at my surroundings. I gasped loudly when I realized that everyone was here with me. We were altogether again.

I was chained to the wall in between Jasper and Edward. Next to Jasper I could see his twin sister, and another guy next to her. Edward also had another girl chained next to him.

Everyone started to stir at the sound of my gasp. They seemed to be just as confused as I was to be in a different place, with different people.

I took a closer look at Edward. He seemed to be alright. I did a quick scan of his body to check for any gashes or bruises. I almost fainted when I saw his hands.

"Edward! Oh dear lord, what the hell did they do to your hands?" I pulled at my restraints, wishing that I could hug him or something.

"It's nothing Alice, don't worry about it," he replied, feigning indifference.

He really did seem to be okay, apart from his hands, so I let the topic drop.

I heard Jasper sob next to me. "Oh Rosalie! Your poor face," he started to thrash in his confinements. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Rose. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Jasper. It's okay… I'm okay. Emmett was there with me. It didn't hurt that much and he took care of me afterwards," she said bravely. I looked at her face, and I tried really hard not to let my eyes linger for longer than necessary.

"You're not in pain?" He asked a little desperately.

"No, Jasper. I'm fine. I barely even notice it. And like I said; Emmett took good care of me," she replied dismissively.

"Emmett?" a weak voice called.

"Bella, you're alive! I was worried sick about you. You look like crap, by the way."

"Thanks Emmett. Getting burned alive will do that to you, I guess. What happened to you? You don't look hurt… And don't tell me they didn't touch you because you're an innocent angel."

"Naw, I'm okay. They just loaded me with some drugs. Nothing too awful. Burned alive, you say? That must have hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Yeah it really did. I see you're still the same old blunt, ass of a cousin I know and love. They didn't teach you a lesson did they?" Bella said a little exasperated.

"Sure they did! I don't think I ever want to _see _another drug, let alone use them. What did you learn? To never get a spray tan, because Bella, that deep red is really not your color," he let out a deep guffaw. I couldn't help but think he was somewhat of an insensitive jerk.

"Ahem," I coughed, trying to regain some sort of order. "Have you forgotten that we are still prisoners? They aren't finished with us yet! The worst has yet to come, I can feel it."

"Did you see what they are going to do to us?" Edward asked. With his words everyone turned to look at me with confused expressions.

"No, but it's going to be bad. I can feel it," I replied calmly.

We all stared at each other and it wasn't hard for me to imagine that they were all thinking about the same thing I was: Will we survive?

**~Reviews are lovely~**


	11. The Finale

**Wow. That was fast :) You reviewers are awesome!**

**I don't own anything. Thanks to the usual people who make my life easier.**

_**The Finale**_

_**JPOV**_

Life sucks. It really, _really _does. Well, for me at least. And I'm not even being emo. I took a minute to gather my bearings and take things in properly after seeing Rose again. I thought of all the reasons life sucked for me.

Some motherfucking son of a bitch hurt my sister. She had already been hurt by her ex-boyfriend. She really didn't deserve to be hurt again. She had been through too much already.

I'm a murderer. Enough said.

Not only were the sick bastards Laurent, James and Victoria sadistic torturers, they were also motherfucking liars. Stupid goddamn food.

I'm stuck in this fucking prison to begin with, along with 5 other innocent people. When did my life become this awful? And why hadn't anyone found us yet? I mean, we are six people. That means six families. Six police reports. We should be on the front page of every newspaper. We should be on motherfucking CNN.

Maybe they didn't even bother. Maybe we just weren't worth the time. I wallowed a bit in self-pity before I was back at square one.

I'm a mother fucking _murderer_! I'm just as bad as those aforementioned sadistic torturers. It made me want to vomit when I thought of it like that.

Instead of vomiting, I just started cursing like a trucker. It was a way to cope. Plus, swearing was like word-vomit.

So everyone chattered away like nothing had happened to us, and we weren't chained to walls, and we weren't hours away from a big finale. The big guy even made fun of the burnt girl. Insensitive douche bag.

I passed the time quietly, not even listening to what the others were talking about. I just stared at Rosalie. She looked alright. Not great, but still okay. Her face had deep carvings in them. She would have scars almost definitely. Well there goes her modeling career. It would take a miracle-working plastic surgeon to get her face back to normal again.

Twice I was caught staring at her by the burly man. The man that took care of her after they had cut into her face. His brown eyes stayed on my blue ones, and he smiled sadly.

I wanted to thank him for taking care of her. He seemed to be an alright guy, even if he made fun of the burnt girl, and that's one of the reasons I didn't curse him out when I caught him staring at my sisters boobs. That was plenty thanks enough for him.

Knowing Rose, her whole life was ruined the second that person cut into her face. All of her hopes for a career were gone. She was extremely vain, as I remember. After Royce, she told me that she felt like her face was all she had left. It was a mask of sorts for her. And now that mask was gone, she had nowhere to hide.

Hours and hours later, the three sadistic torturers entered out prison. They looked all smug. They walked into the room like it was their right to hurt us. Like they owned us.

Then they smiled at us. They fucking _smiled_. I could have screamed.

James started speaking again. It felt weird to see him speaking. It was almost like I was used to the intercom, and the constant schedule of punishments and torture.

"It's so nice to see you altogether again. This is quite the reunion! You should thank us for it, because at first we planned to do this individually. So you must be curious as to what we are going to do. I can tell you right now that it will be painful and long. It will be lasting. You will never forget it. You will beg and scream, but you will be helpless."

Then, Laurent spoke. "You might also be wondering why we punished you in the first place. Well, the answer to that question is simple. We punished you because we want you to learn something. Emmett, you said so yourself that you will never touch drugs again. We were obviously successful with you… We also punished you guys just because we could." Fucking cocksucker.

"Enough talk! I'm tired of waiting! Let's get the finale started already," Victoria cut in tersely. Her red eyes were blazing. I took in her features for a moment. Besides the obvious contempt and malice that was on her face, she also looked…hungry. That's the only way I could describe it. Hunger for what, exactly, I was not yet sure.

She came over to me quickly, still smiling. My stomach churned and did sickening flips.

"So, Jasper, I know it seems unfair, but we're going to start with you," she said. Why me? Why does it always have to be me?

With that, she started to stroke my cheek. She raked her nails across my chin and down my neck. When she was finished with her claws, she grabbed my shoulder roughly and pushed herself onto me.

I heard a little hiss escape Alice's mouth, and I nearly smiled. My Alice seemed to be a bit possessive.

I had no idea what was going on. I was confused. I was frozen. Then, she put her lips to my neck, kissed me roughly, and bit me.

Pain, worse then a thousand daggers slicing into my body, started to spread through my entire being. It was burning me. I was on fire. I cried out desperate for it to stop.

She was still attached to my neck. I could still feel her teeth in my skin. She was draining my blood. She was _drinking _my blood.

She took her lips away from my neck and took a look at my expression. She seemed satisfied with my pain, but she still looked hungry. She bit into me again. This time, it was my arm. The pain doubled.

She kept biting me. I lost count after one hundred. I heard people yelling in the background. Laurent's silky voice was telling Victoria to stop, that this was not what they had planned.

James came over and pulled her off of me. I hear him growl in her ears, "you must not lose control!" I was limp and weak from the blood-loss and the shooting pain in my body. With every bite mark she had made, the pain doubled or tripled.

I heard a delicate gasp in the background. It sounded suspiciously like, "vampire." Well that certainly would explain the whole blood sucking thing.

I also heard screaming. I wondered who else was in pain before I realized that I was the one who was howling. The pain completely took over my mind. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as I lost a part of my consciousness.

_**EPOV**_

I watched Victoria completely savage Jasper's body. She drank his blood, but she did more then that. He was in pain. We could all tell by his screaming.

I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. The situation was utterly ridiculous. James had to actually pull her off of Jasper's body. She looked wild and dangerous. Fierce.

I was even more confused when Bella said the word vampire. It made sense, but at the same time, it could not be true. They could not be vampires. That was completely preposterous. Vampires were creatures that existed in horror movies, not real life.

The three captors each had their glowing red eyes on somebody specific. No one was looking at me yet. James had his eyes on Bella, Victoria was still staring at Jasper hungrily, and Laurent was focused on Alice. The two men lunged at their targets while Victoria turned her head and watched.

The two people I loved most in this world were being hurt right before my eyes. It hurt me too, to see them being drained by those freaks. When James put his lips on Bella's hand, I nearly lost it. It was worse when he went to her jaw. She screamed and thrashed in her confinements as he bit her and drank her blood.

I tried not to listen but there was too much screaming. Too many people were in pain. When they were done, all three of the torturers came after the remaining people. James, of course, came my way. Victoria headed towards the disfigured beauty, while Laurent went over to Emmett.

I felt it for myself soon after. James went to my wrist; straight to my pulse. He was very business-like with his actions. He seemed to realize that he was going too far when my body hung limp in the chains. He stopped, reluctantly pulling his lips off of my wrist. He licked his lips before he moved away from me.

I could still take in some details, but my head was fuzzy and unclear. The pain was taking over my body rapidly. Everything was hurting, and badly. It was like when James had smashed my hands, except this was ten times worse, and it was everywhere.

My mind registered that everyone else was in a similar state of pain. Some were crying, some were screaming, and some who were still strong enough were writhing about. They all looked extremely pale, due to the blood loss.

James stood in front of everyone with his arms around Victoria while Laurent stood off to the side. They just stared at us all. They smiled as they listened to the screaming. They smirked while they watched us all in pain.

I closed my eyes and I hoped desperately for death. Anything would be better then this pain. This blinding and searing pain. I wanted to be taken over by nothingness, even if it meant forfeiting my life. Sadly, my wish for death was not granted. I stayed conscious for the duration of the pain. I could feel things changing in my body. After a very long while, I could feel myself getting stronger; the pain was getting easier to manage.

When the pain had subsided completely I opened my eyes to a new world.


	12. The New World

**Ok so here's the last chapter of the story, though there will be an epilogue coming your way soon. I still plan on making a sequel, though it will probably be really fluffy (unlike this story). So put me on author alert if you're interested in reading it.**

**Thanks are in order for the usual people. This chapter is dedicated to Cynthia. Happy birthday, hun! This is only ONE of your presents :)**

**I own nothing.**

_**The New World**_

_**Epov**_

Everyone opened their eyes to a new world. I could see the confusion on their faces. I was also confused. Everything was so clear in my eyes. There were things that I had never been able to see before that I was suddenly capable of. I could see the fine web of a spider laid out on the ceiling. I could make out every particle of a dust mote that was sitting in the corner. I could make out every expression of horror on everyone's faces with perfect clarity. I could count the number of scars on Jasper's body, and that was saying something. There must have been upwards of five hundred. That Victoria bitch really hurt him. I looked down at my own scar that signified what I had become, and shuddered at the thought of pain it had brought me. It was nothing compared to what had happened to him.

I knew I had changed from the moment it started to happen. After, I felt completely different; stronger and somehow better. I looked at myself a little and saw that there were visible physical changes. My skin was pale and faintly sparkling. My arms looked more toned and muscular. I saw that my hands were no longer bruised.

The most significant change that I could tell was that now I could hear voices in my head. I was afraid that maybe I had suddenly developed schizophrenia, or just became a nut job, but then I realized that I recognized the voices. They were the distinct voices of my fellow captives, and my captors.

I tried to sort through them but it was difficult. Everyone was in a panic. There was a flurry of thoughts.

James, Victoria and Laurent looked at us all with a sense of pride. They nearly emanated happiness and satisfaction.

James said, "Welcome to your new life. You are newborn vampires. You will always thirst for blood. You will always be violent. You are creatures of the night now. As you might have noticed, our venom has repaired any of the damages to your bodies we have done prior to your change."

I wouldn't have believed him if I couldn't feel the burning thirst in my throat, or the healed flesh of my hands.

"We will leave you for a little bit now so that you can adjust. We will be back shortly," Laurent added.

They exited, and we all looked at each other, perplexed. Everyone's thoughts were the same: _Vampires? How can that be?_

"Umm," Istarted, completely at a loss for words. "Is it weird that I can…hear things now? Like… voices… more specifically, I think I can hear your thoughts."

"Edward! Oh my God, you can hear our thoughts? Prove it," Alice said. She stuck her tongue out at me when I grimaced.

Despite feeling like a complete side-show freak, I focused all of my might on just her, and I tuned out everyone else's voice. I caught the end of her thought; _…wonder what colors better suit my skin. I think I should buy a whole new wardrobe._

"Alice, you are thinking about your shopping possibilities now that you are pale," I replied. She's always thinking about shopping. I would hardly need to read her thoughts to know that.

"Oh dear God, you actually can hear thoughts! This is awesome Edward. You're special, like me," she grinned. I couldn't help but smile at her. Even though I felt like a freak, this is how Alice felt her whole life. I suddenly had a new appreciation for my best friend.

"Hey man, try me!" Emmett said.

_Why am I not hungry anymore? I used to love pizza and beer, but now, just thinking about it makes me want to throw up._

"Emmett, you're sad that you no longer desire pizza as sustenance," I said dully. This was getting tiresome. It was almost too easy. It was beyond awesome, though.

"Awesome! That's really cool, man." He reached out to bump my fist, completely oblivious to his restraints. He pulled through them effortlessly and they clattered to the floor, in hundreds of pieces. We all looked at him, stunned. He looked at his free arm and smiled in wonder.

At the realization that he was strong as hell, he pulled through the rest of his restraints. He went to Rosalie next and started smashing through her confinements gently. I realized that we could probably all manage to get out of the restraints, but we all had a silent understanding to give him this moment to shine.

"Oh, me next!" Bella said to me, trying to distract herself as she waited for Emmett to come free her.

Again I focused on where her voice should be, like I did for the others, but with her I came up with nothing. It was like she was a mental mute.

"I… don't hear anything from you. I guess you are immune to my awesome power," I smirked. I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to read her mind, but who was I to complain? Maybe over time, when I got better at using it I would be able to unlock the secrets of her mind.

"Cool. You wouldn't want to meddle in my mind anyways," she said mysteriously.

Then Jasper said, "Hey Edward? Try me."

I located his mind in seconds. I locked eyes with him as he tried to convey something important to me. It registered slowly that his eye colour matched those of our captors. A fiery scarlet. It must be a vampire trait that I would surely have acquired.

_Edward, I know you can hear me. Do not say anything about this. James will be listening. Anyways, I have a plan. As you can see, Emmett is strong as hell. I feel stronger, too. Stronger then we were when we were human. Much, much stronger. We can use this to our advantage. We are six people to their three. This is our chance to escape. We need to tell the others without actually saying anything. Nod if you understand me._

I nodded my head fiercely. This guy, Jasper, was smart.

_When they come back into the room we need to destroy them. _

Again, I nodded my head, as my mind registered every word he was trying to convey.

I turned my attention back to everyone in the room with me. Glancing around, I found that everyone was free from the restraints except me. I watched as Emmett stumbled over to me, and my hands balled into fists in anticipation. The metal crumbled under the pressure he exerted as he released me. Once we were all free, I cleared my throat to call attention

Everyone looked at me with questioning eyes as Jasper came to my side. The only thing I said was, "When it comes time, follow our lead. You'll know when."

They peaked at each other from the corners of their eyes, hoping the other knew what we possibly had planned. When they came up with nothing they let it go, foreheads creasing, eyebrows furrowing, as their expressions became much more puzzled.

"Trust us. We can't explain it right now, but you'll understand soon." I said making sure everyone got the picture.

Alice said, "Okay, Edward. I trust you both." God bless her.

Everyone followed Alice's lead and nodded in agreement. And with that I felt an overpowering surge of hope. Hope that we would finally be getting out of this awful place.

"Whoa, what the hell was that, Edward?" Jasper exclaimed as he stumbled back a step.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I just felt something weird. It was coming from you. Are you sure you aren't pulling some mind tricks? Don't fuck with my head, man."

"Whatever, Jasper. That's ridiculous. I wasn't doing anything," I said honestly. What the hell was he going on about?

He started to speak again, but stopped quickly when the three vampires entered our room once more.

"What the hell? Why aren't you in your chains?" Victoria screeched a little hysterically.

"We got out of them, obviously," I said calmly. This Victoria didn't seem to be the brightest person.

After sensing her hostility I instinctively put myself between the threats and Bella. I looked to Alice, a little guilty that I hadn't thought of her first, but I smiled inwardly when I saw that Jasper had assumed the same position with her. Emmett was protecting the newly-healed beauty also. I glanced at Jasper, and he nodded sternly.

"NOW!" I shouted as I charged them, Jasper at my side.

Emmett didn't need to be told twice. He was right with us as we attacked the three sadistic sons of bitches. The ladies were a bit stunned with our actions, but Rosalie took the first chance she could get to rip Victoria's goddamn face off. Literally.

"You bitch! You stupid, sadistic, abusive, fucking whore! You ruined my face, now I'm going to ruin yours!" she growled as she clawed and tore at Victoria's skin. The screams that came from Victoria's mouth told me that Rosalie was being merciless.

We were all surprised by our extreme strength. It was overpowering. It was _empowering. _It was absolutely incredible. We were no longer helpless and weak. We were strong. We could fight them finally. We were even.

I took my chance at revenge when James threw Jasper off of his back and came towards me, growling. I sneered at him, mirroring the expression he always gave when he saw someone in pain. I went after him. I used my new strength and I tore him to pieces ruthlessly. Alice came and helped me, fueled by her own revenge. Together, we made quick work of him.

I looked over and saw that Emmett had taken care of Laurent all by himself. He was exceptionally strong in his human life, so it made sense that he would be stronger then us, even with our newfound abilities. Bella stood a little behind him, taking no part in the fighting.

My mind registered that James had not bled while I tore his limbs apart. Not one of them was bleeding. Do vampires not have blood?

There were so many things that I did not know about, so many things I still did not understand. The one thing I did know was that I was thirsty; really freaking thirsty for some blood. My mouth watered a bit at the thought of sinking my teeth into a person to feed my desires.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Jasper said.

We followed him to the door. He obviously knew what he was doing, so he assumed the position of the leader. The calm that was emanating from him soothed us all.

We were all pleasantly surprised when we found that the door was unlocked. Not that I would have stopped us. We probably could have barreled through the wall if we felt like it. This just made things easier for us.

Upon exiting, I could see where we were placed, finally. It turns out that we were hidden in a very intricate bomb shelter of sorts. It was deeply underground, surrounded by cement and concrete, close to a house that was hidden by a forest.

Jasper led us over to that house in hopes of finding a phone.

When we went inside the house after finding another unlocked door, and I was a little surprised at how normal it looked. No bats or cobwebs, not even a sign that said "no garlic". Maybe these vampires had lived like humans. Maybe I could still live like a human. My hopes once again soared.

Jasper looked at me again, a little frustrated, and just said, "Stop fucking with me, man." I gave him another puzzled look. Was I doing something wrong?

He found a phone quickly, in the living room that was just to the left upon entering, but as soon as he picked it up, he turned and looked at us as he slammed it back into the cradle.

"We can't just call the police. We can't even call our families. We aren't normal. We're freaks. We can't… what if we hurt someone?"

He's right. Of course he's right. Now that we were changed into mythical creatures, we couldn't really interact with the humans anymore. We weren't a part of that society anymore. Now that we were different, it would be like we had died.

"Well god damn it, Jasper. What are we supposed to do then?" Rosalie asked, thoroughly disgruntled.

"We need to stick together and find a place to stay, that's what we should do."

"That makes sense," I said, and because I'm an idiot, I added, "Why don't we just stay here?"

Everyone stared at me with their mouths agape. Okay, bad idea. Still, I had to explain my reasoning. "Well I just thought that because they lived here, it would be okay for us to stay here too, and not be found. You know, since we're vampires and everything, we should probably stay hidden."

"Okay. Well it's not a terrible idea. We can stay until we find something better," Jasper said, coming to my rescue. I was beginning to really like this man.

Everyone grumbled a bit, but otherwise agreed. We explored the house thoroughly, and were extremely pleased to find that there were three bedrooms. Alice was so pleased to find a room with a walk-in closet. Rosalie absolutely loved the room with the huge master bathroom.

"Who wants which room?" Emmett asked. His question had more to do with _who _then the _where. _This was something we had not discussed or even thought of. Would I sleep in the same room as Alice, even when I really wanted to be near Bella? What about everyone else?

There was a very prolonged awkward silence. Then Rosalie exclaimed, "Well fuck it. I'm taking this room. Whoever wants to join me can be my guest." She looked at Emmett suggestively and a little daringly at Jasper. She went into the room with the huge bathroom and started looking through the closet, and the drawers.

"Sorry, dude," Emmett said to Jasper as he followed Rosalie in. Jasper just stood there looking very uncomfortable.

He turned and went into the midnight blue room, running his hand along the wall. It was the same room with the walk-in closet. I smirked when I realized what he was doing.

Alice looked at me sheepishly, her body angled towards Jasper, and the room that she wanted. I looked to Bella silently asking permission, at which she nodded, and then I said, "Go, Alice."

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her with me to our new room. To our new life.

****Reviews make me happy****


	13. Epilogue

**Wow. I can't believe I actually had the patience to keep this story going. My reviewers are awesome, I love you guys for all of your support :D  
Thanks to my awesome, super-fast, super-fantastic beta taylorcullenforever. She makes life soooooo much easier.  
Thanks to Cynthia, Ellen and EMMETT-LOVER, who are like, my cheerleaders. You guys rule :D**

**So, if you are interested in reading the sequel, don't forget to put me on author alert. Hopefully it will be worth reading.  
Don't forget to review this chapter!**

_**Epilogue: 2 months later**_

_**RPOV**_

I loved Emmett so much. My "love" for Royce couldn't even compare to what I felt for Emmett. He cared for me, he was gentle with me, and he told me I was beautiful back when I needed to hear it. He knew every single one of my needs, and he made sure that each of them was met. In other words, he was the perfect guy. He was my life.

It does suck being a vampire, no pun intended. I don't sleep. I don't eat. I am always _thirsty. _It's inescapable. There were some upsides, though. For one, my face was fixed. It healed to the point where I didn't even have scars to speak of. The lines that the bitch carved in me were completely vanished. And if it were possible, I was even more beautiful since becoming a vampire. Every part of me that was beautiful before got enhanced ten-fold upon becoming a vampire.

Still adding to the list of awesome things about being a vamp, I have to say that sex was a hell of a lot better then I remember it being when I was human. Not that I had much comparison to begin with.

Strength was another plus. I was so happy that I was stronger. I actually scared myself when I ripped Victoria to pieces, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it thoroughly. No one fucks with Rosalie Lillian Hale. Emmett better watch himself, because if anyone that ever hurts me again, regardless if it's physical or emotional, they won't come out with their life.

Life went on. We weren't human, but we could still live, though Edward would tell you differently. He believed that we no longer possessed souls. In my opinion, souls were overrated anyways. We have a new amazing life. We have a chance to start over. We have a chance to put back together the pieces of our lives that we lost when we first got put in those fucking white rooms.

As I thought of those things, sitting at my vanity staring at the scars that aren't visible to the eye, I felt Emmett's arms wrap around my waist. I smiled widely, and I could see in the mirror that he was smiling back.

"Hey, baby. I've got a surprise for you," he said as he squeezed my hips. He fucking knows that I hate surprises. Any mention of a surprise and I'm hyper and pissed. Not at all a good combination. Why was he doing this to me? This torment was almost worse then when we were in the white room. Almost.

_**EmPOV**_

Besides having the most awesome girlfriend on the planet, being a vampire was hands down the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean, sure we have to kill people to survive. But really, with Edwards's mind reading, we only pick the bad people to eat. In a way, it kind of made us like Victoria, James and Laurent, which made me want to be sick. We were deciding what happened to them based on their lives and their mistakes. Other then that, I was stronger then a wrestler. I could take anyone down. It was just too much fun, and it made me giddy to even think of it.

If there were another way to go about our vampire business, I would do it. We needed blood to survive; we just didn't know how to survive without hurting people.

When I saw Rose in our room staring at herself with disdain, I knew what I had to do. Honestly, I've wanted to do it for a while but I just didn't have the guts. Tonight though, I saw that this was something that she needed. I would do anything to make her happy. That is why I took her by the hand and ran her over to the cliff where some of the kids from the reservation go cliff diving. I was very satisfied with my vampire speed at the moment, because I didn't want to lose my nerve.

We arrived at the cliff and took in the sights around us. The moon was high up in the sky, which was littered with thousands of twinkling stars. The light from the moon and the stars illuminated her face and made her look even more beautiful. It was breathtaking.

I took her hand in my own and slid down on one knee. I implored her with my eyes, silently asking her if this was okay. She stared into my red eyes deeply and started shaking like a leaf.

I spoke, seeing as she couldn't move. She looked frozen. "Rosalie, I love you so much. More then I thought I could ever love someone else. You are my whole world. You are my only reason to live. You make me so happy, and I will spend the rest of forever trying to make you feel the same way. Will you marry me, Rose?"

I could hear her breathing stop, her whole figure immobilized. I tried not to let it get to me, but I still felt a little disappointed. What would I do if she said no, and I just made a fool of myself?

"Oh, Emmett!" she cried as she shook herself out of her stupor and got on her knees to hug me. "Of course I will. I want to spend our lives together. I love you so much." It looked like she would cry if she could. Crying was another human thing that we could no longer do, though.

I took her face in my hands and planted a gentle kiss on her lips before I took the ring out of my pocket and placed it on her finger.

"Do you like it?" I asked when it was in place. I had no experience with giving girls jewelry, but I was fairly certain that I knew what Rose would like. As soon as I saw it in the deserted antique store, I knew I wanted it on her finger.

"It's perfect. _You're_ perfect, you know that? I love you so much," she said, her voice filled with strong emotions.

We both looked at her left hand, and I smiled seeing how perfectly it fit on her finger. The silver band was just the right size—not too thick, but not thin either. The three diamonds were in perfect harmony, the middle being the biggest. They sparkled in the moonlight. It was aged, but still modern looking. It was beautiful, but its beauty paled in comparison to that of its wearer.

"Forever, Rose. I want us to be together forever," I promised her. It would be an easy promise to keep. No one made me feel the way she did. Us, together, was right.

***

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't understand why Edward wanted to be with me. With his transformation, he had only become even more beautiful, while I stayed relatively plain. It didn't make sense, but still he stayed by my side.

We watched the whole time with bemused expressions while our friends fell in love. It was adorable, and honestly I was more then a little jealous. Why wouldn't Edward make out with me on the couch like Emmett and Rosalie did? Why wouldn't he touch me while we were in bed together? Needless to say, we were both still virgins. I sighed every time I thought about it. Though we were together, we still had not _been _together.

I thought I was the only one with sexual frustration, but apparently I was wrong. Emmett approached me one afternoon and bluntly said, "So Bella, when are you going to give it up to Edward? He might spontaneously combust one day from his pent up frustrations."

I just stared at him like he was from outer space. Did Edward really want me then? I turned and walked away from Emmett, going to find Edward.

He was outside, in the meadow near the house, where he usually was when he was thinking deeply. It seemed to me that he was going there more and more often lately.

"Edward?" I called, not wanting to startle him. As if that could happen to a vampire, anyway.

"My Bella," he sighed softly, recognizing my presence.

And then, I just attacked him. I don't know what came over me, but I just had to have him. Right there and then, I needed him to be mine.

I kissed every inch of ice-cold skin I could get my lips on, and explored his chiseled chest through his shirt with the hand that wasn't cupping his face. It took moments before I realized that he was a statue under my touch.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked feeling a bit rejected. I was basically throwing myself at him, and he didn't even care.

"Bella, you have to stop. I need to talk to you," he said, the tone of his voice had me worrying.

"Okay," I said a little dejectedly, plopping to the floor unceremoniously. My fingers and lips tingled at the lack of contact.

He sat in front of me, and in that moment his beauty had me speechless. The moonlight was making his skin faintly sparkly. He took my hands in his own before he started speaking.

"Bella, you know that I love you, right? You are my world. I wanted to know that, someday in the future, you would want to get married to me..?" he asked.

My speechlessness continued. He wanted me. He really wanted me forever. And I wanted to be his forever. I was glad in that moment that he said we could get married in the future because I wasn't sure I could handle married life at the moment. Dealing with being a vampire was enough to handle for the time being.

"One day, Edward. I'm not ready right now, but one day we will get married." I smiled like an idiot before I attacked him again. All this talk of forever was making me hormonal.

_**EPOV**_

Bella would be mine for eternity. She had just agreed to it, and that was all I needed to hear. I let her assault me this time without interruption, pausing only to marvel at her perfection and stroke her precious face. What had I done to deserve such a wonderful person?

We made love for the first time that night. It wasn't exactly the traditional way, by which I mean waiting for marriage, but I couldn't take it any longer; I needed her. I was glad in that moment that we were both vampires because we would never have to stop. There would be no reason to. And just the thought of being with my Bella, in this way forever, made me infinitely happy.

We eventually did stop. How we found the will, I was not sure. It gave me time to collect my thoughts, though, for which I was grateful.

Being a vampire was not too awful, I had realized after a while. The only things I missed were my family and my soul, but things like that just weren't attainable while being immortal. We were killers by nature, but I liked to think that we eliminated the worst people from the world. We couldn't be so terrible if we rid the world of rapists and murderers. Well, that's what we told ourselves anyways.

I missed my parents, as did everyone else, but since we had each other we would be set for eternity. Sure we got on each other's nerves, but that's what makes life interesting. We were almost like a family anyway. Rose and I bickered like siblings, and Emmett teased me in a brotherly fashion about my newfound abilities. Alice and I were closer then ever. We could relate in ways now that we never before could. Jasper, well, he is a very private person, but I still feel as though we were brothers. He took care of my best friend in her time of need, and he got us out of our prison. I respected him in every way.

And as for Bella, I think you get where she comes in when I speak of my new family. My mind wandered to the drawer in my room where I kept my mother's ring that I planned on giving her.

The only things we were missing were parental figures. We were all still young and reckless, and in need of guidance. I was hoping that chaos would not ensue just because we didn't have parental supervision.

I pushed all of that to the back of my mind and focused on the happiness and joy that I should be feeling. I _did _have a family. Bella would be my family for as long as she would have me. So, I focused my mind on planning out the little piece of heaven I could have while living in a vampire hell.

***

_**JPOV  
**_

I was in complete agreement with Edward. We had lost our souls. We were an abomination to the world. I would have offed myself already if it were not for Alice. She was the one thing that was keeping me in this life. I loved her with every fiber of my being, and she made this life worth living.

We were almost exact opposites; she was hyper, talkative and bubbly whereas I was very subdued and quiet. The thing that made us work was that we got along much better then most, even with our differences. We balanced each other out. She makes me really see the world for its beauty and not for the bad and the evil. I keep her calm and I show her things about the world that she wouldn't have even thought to look for.

Recently I had been thinking a lot about what happened in the white room between Alice and I. I thought back on how we had come to be; comforting her after her punishment, our first kiss, her seeing the real me while I was being tortured. She surprisingly still loved me, even after she found out that I had killed women, children and my best friend. I refrained from mentioning it in front of her because it tended to make her upset with me. She seemed to think that I was not a terrible person, even after watching the horror that was my life.

I discovered not long after we had settled into our new home that I also had a special ability. It was nothing cool like what Alice or Edward could do, but it was still something. I had gained the power to emotions. I could manipulate them, project them, or sense them. I tried not to use this power for personal gain, but I couldn't help myself when tensions were high between the couples. I would send out a wave of calm to keep a fight at bay. They barely noticed the affect I had on them, and so I decided against telling them for the longest time. It was only when the gooey love, lust and general hunger that was pouring from Emmett for my sister did I say something. It was worse when Rose was the one emitting those emotions for him. I just really couldn't handle that shit so I told them to lay the fuck off, at least while I was in the vicinity, and I gave them a very short explanation as to why.

They were all a little surprised, to say the least. My sister was proud of me, but she was pissed that I didn't tell her right away. I didn't need my power to see that. Alice was the first one I told, so I begged Rose to just understand and drop it. She did, which surprised me, but at that moment she was feeling love and pride. It made me smile to know that my sister didn't think I was a freak.

I decided to do something special for Alice. Seeing as her favorite thing to do was shop, I called the manager of a designer store in Port Angeles that I knew she loved, and requested a private excursion for Alice. It was one of the things that she had to give up because she didn't want to put any humans at risk while she was trying to buy things. Of course, the manager would be present at the store, but we would hunt with Edward beforehand to assure his safety.

At the store, the manager had a saleswoman stay late to help Alice pick out some nice things. I checked Alice's emotional climate to make sure that she was alright with the close proximity to humans, and I was happy to see that she was doing fine. Much better then myself. I had to lock my jaw in place and stop my breathing to keep from draining them and killing them, like the murderer I was. Luckily all I had to do was wait outside the dressing room while Alice tried on some things.

Satisfied with what she tried on, I paid for the merchandise, gave the saleswoman a nice tip for her help, and paid the manager what was owed.

"Thank you so much, Jasper! I love it! I love everything you bought me. I really needed new clothes. I love you so much," she exclaimed emphatically, in typical Alice fashion. I smiled at her widely and told her I loved her, too. I would do it again, at every single one of her favorite stores just to see her smile and say those three powerful words.

_**APOV  
**_

He knew me so well. He knew every aspect of my personality without ever having to ask. He knew what I liked, what I disliked, which places were my favorite in the world, and what I felt. Well, that last part was a given, considering his ability, but it was nice to know that someone fully understood me. Sure there was Edward, but he only understood my pain when he became a freak himself. I personally didn't mind being different. It was everybody else that would have been afraid of my power, and afraid of me. That was what made it hard. I had to live in secret. Sure Edward accepted me, but he never understood. And now I have Jasper who not only understands, but can also feel it.

And when he brought me to my favorite store on the planet to shop without humans there to tempt me, I could have died of happiness. It was at that moment that I truly realized I had found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I had always felt like a loner, even with Edward around, but Jasper was my other half. He was a loner, too. We could be loners together.

As if the shopping trip wasn't perfect enough, he brought me to the roof of the mall, after dropping my bags off in the car, so that we were seated under the stars. We sat close together and talked until dawn. When the sun was poking into the sky, he gently took both of my hands in his own and kneeled in front of me. His eyes were intense, but I couldn't understand why.

"Alice," he started in a serious tone. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You make me a much better man, and for that I want to thank you. Thank you for being who you are. Thank you for your love. I can feel it, every second of everyday, and I don't know what I did to deserve it. I want you to know that I feel exactly the same way. I love you so much. Sometimes I feel like I will explode from the feeling. What I really want to say is, Alice... Will you marry me?" he asked in a reverent tone, the intensity still blazing in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Jasper. Of course I will marry you. Call me Mrs. Hale!" I exclaimed brightly throwing my arms around his neck, kissing him zealously.

I had found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I was glad that he felt the same way about me.

Later on that morning, after trying on the beautiful ring he had gotten me, we went home to share our good news. We had expected to be the only ones with news of impending nuptials, but we were mistaken. As soon as we got home, Rose and Emmett bombarded us with happy news.

They were getting married as well. Jasper was extremely happy for his sister. He shook hands with Emmett and hugged his sister before announcing our news. He wanted Rosalie to bask a little in the spotlight before he shined it on us.

Needless to say, when Jasper said that we were also getting married, Rose started to sob tearlessly as she threw her arms around Jasper's neck while Emmett lifted me off the ground and spun me around in circles. She came over and kissed my cheek, saying "I'm so glad you're going to be a part of my family, Alice. We'll be sisters!"

Edward stood in the corner with Bella, holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles on her palm with his thumb. Upon noticing me noticing them, Edward expressed his congratulations.

Then, Bella spoke. "Well, isn't this funny? We're all getting married. The guys all got the same idea," she giggled.

"We're getting married?" Edward asked, a bemused smile playing across his face.

"Well, I was thinking that I would take you up on your offer sooner rather than later, if that's okay?" she asked, a little insecurely. It made me happy that Edward proposed to Bella. That would practically make us sisters.

"In that case, let me go upstairs and get your ring!" he said happily. He was back in seconds, after having run up the stairs at inhuman speed.

He got down on his knee, and slid the antique ring on her finger. All three of us women let out a sigh. I could practically hear Emmett and Jasper's eyes rolling.

As soon as her ring was in place, I felt a sense of rightness settle between all of us. We were exactly where we wanted to be, with the people we wanted to be with. At the risk of sounding cliché, life was perfect, and we could start living our happily ever after. At least, for the time being.

**Reviews, Please :) Expect a sequel in a little while :D**


End file.
